Office Suggestions
by Hineko12
Summary: Forest suggests something which gets on Chris' nerves. Eventually Chris can't get the suggestions out of his mind and problems are guaranteed with the captain and work, especially when a serial killer strikes the Raccoon City. Male x male action, WxC
1. Discussion

"WHAT? HE'S GAY? WHERE DID YO..." Chris shouted. His voice echoed in the almost empty locker room walls. Forest pressed his hand quickly over the surprised man's mouth, trying to silence his companion before someone else could hear them.

"Chris, shut it! I don't want him or anyone else to hear what I just told you! He would strangle me… or definitely get me out of duty if he knew I said something like that behind his back."

"Alright, I get it!" Chris blocked the hand and took a step back,his own still caught while trying to undress, "But for heaven's sake, Forest, where did you hear that nonsense? That is... unbelievable! He always charms the ladies in the office; not males!" Forest gave Chris a long, hard look and he didn't seem to mind that he was wearing only a blue towel around his waist. He was damn sure about what he was saying.

"I've seen him looking at my ass when we're in the shower! Haven't you noticed he doesn't even care if a female comes to talk to him? He's just oh so cool, and I bet he thinks about something other than her boobs…"

"You're exaggerating. " Chris stated while dressing up in his green vest. "If you ask me, I think he doesn't care about anything else besides his work: not your ass, or any secretary's boobs."

Forest didn't seem to like Chris' statement,and he didn't want to give up either. Yes, he was worried and he wanted his best friend to understand the situation he was in.

"Why aren't you even a bit worried? What if he..." Forest began, but Chris cut him off before he got his worries out. "What if he what, Forest? He tries to rape you in the shower the next time you are there alone with him? Oh c'mon, Forest, you're just being homophobic." Forest raised an eyebrow with a questioning look in his eyes. Chris didn't bother to look at him as he continued to dress in his other equipment. There was a short silence between them, and when Forest still didn't seem to give up and get his clothes back on, Chris decided to continue his speech. "...And I don't think you should be worried whether Captain Wesker is gay or not. He sure is strange with his attitude and those black shades he's always wearing... but he is the best captain we could ever have. Or I could have - your team was practicing with Alpha team just because Enrico was ill." It was normally Chris who complained about his great captain in the office locker room, but that wasn't the only reason why Forest was surprised with Chris' words.

"Well then, let me ask one question: Do you have a crush on Wesker?" Forest asked with a feline smirk on his smarty face.

It was now Chris' turn to raise an eyebrow, "I do what? Forest, if I hadn't known you for a while now, I would have thought that you had taken drugs or something... I have a girlfriend, brainiac; I'm not interested in males. Especially not with my superior."

"But the fact that you have a girlfriend doesn't mean that you couldn't be attracted to males. You always like to talk about him: what he made you do and how he always orders you all in Alpha team."

Chris started to get annoyed. "You sound like some obsessed freak already, Forest. I'm not gay, and neither is Wesker. Stop making such a fuss over such a stupid matter like this. It's not your business anyway."

Forest's smirk faded from his face; at first, when he had told his suspicions about Alpha team's captain, he had thought that Chris would support him. But no, Chris was keeping his captain's side again. And when he tried to make Chris admit that he liked his superior, he got angry. Forest took a deep breath and let out a disappointed sigh.

"I'm your friend, Chris, you know I will try to understand. I will not tell your secret to anyone."

Luckily, Chris had already done everything he had to in the locker room. At that moment Forest had gotten his words out, Chris knew he had enough and rammed out of the locker room before he would hit his "caring" best friend.

"Oh, fuck you, Forest... just fuck you." He mumbled and headed to the parking garage where he had his car. He wanted to go home and quickly. Mostly because he had his girlfriend waiting, but also because he just couldn't stand the image of him and Wesker together any longer than he had to. He cursed Forest aloud once before he started the car and drove out of the parking garage.

-XXX-

A/N

This was the first chapter and I hope you all liked it ^^ Especially now when my awesome beta reader, Tyrann, has corrected my misspellings... etc.^^'' She does awesome work: I wouldn't have noticed such a things! Soon the next chapters will be as good as this one with her help ^^


	2. Problems

Chris had a horrible week. First was that damn stupid conversation with Forest, who was just a sore loser and that's why he couldn't admit when he was wrong. Chris was pretty used to that already: Forest never wanted to admit that Chris was a better sharpshooter than him, and that Chris was in Alpha team just because of his skills, not because Barry was his old friend. Even though Forest was sometimes annoying, he was Chris's best friend and Chris always enjoyed spending his leisure time with him.

But now... he was pretty mad at Forest. When Chris had left him in the locker room, he had thought that Forest would forget his stupid suspicions about Alpha team captain's sexuality before Monday. But when Monday came and went, he was sure that something was wrong in the office.

At first, he tried to ignore every glance he got around the office.When Joseph came to talk with him and said that he was also okay with Chris's little secret and wouldn't tell Charlotte about it, Chris was damn sure that Forest had said his suspicions aloud. Chris instantly tried to find his friend and make him pay, but Forest wasn't even in the city anymore. Bravo team had been sent to help a neighboring city early Monday morning, and Forest never answered his phone while he was working. Chris decided to wait, but he wasn't happy at all; the rumor just seemed to grow bigger and bigger and he couldn't do anything about it. If he tried to say something against the rumor, he got understanding looks and caring words: "We do understand, don't worry."

Damn, he was mad, but he was also pretty sure that the whole thing would be completely forgotten in a couple of days. But when Barry smiled to him in the break room and spoke about his wife and children's lovely weekend - like that would help Chris somehow - Chris almost prayed that everyone would just shut their mouths and disappear immediately.

It took just a couple of days more and then his girlfriend left. Charlotte was angry; she heard the rumor about Chris and his captain from her friend who worked in the RPD office as a secretary. The secretary had said to her that it was sure knowledge: everyone knew it in the RPD and there were a lot people who had "witnessed" their romantic meetings in Wesker's private office. And when Chris tried to convince his girlfriend that is was just a stupid rumor and he was in Wesker's office just because he didn't follow his captain's orders like he should, she just got angrier.

"I know what has happened, Chris! I don't need your excuses; any of them!" Those were the last words Chris heard her say and then the door was slammed shut.

Things really didn't work out like Chris had wished. He felt like everyone stared at him and waited for him to show some kind of signal that he liked Alpha team's cold captain even when he was just sitting before his desk. Within time, Chris couldn't even concentrate on his reports, which should have been returned to Wesker's desk before Thursday night. He admitted that it was nice that his working buddies seemed to accept him - even though he was supposed to be a guy who liked dudes - but at the same time he hated it. None asked his opinion about the matter and he just didn't get it. Even Barry didn't seem to be surprised... everyone acted so strange...

When he started to wonder if Wesker already knew about this shit, he noticed Wesker standing next to his table, arms folded on his chest. Chris had no idea how long his captain had stood there, but one glance to the ceiling clock was enough for him to understand that he had been daydreaming all too long. Wesker must have noticed his absent-mindedness too, because he didn't look impressed.

"I want you in my office, Redfield. Now." Wesker said simply, and he didn't seem to notice any of the eyes that rose when he had said those words. Chris sighed; it must be that Wesker either didn't care or didn't know about the rumor. In any rate it wasn't a good thing: he was in trouble anyway.

"Okay…" he said and rose from his chair. Chris followed his captain to the captain's office and tried to read Wesker's expressions, but his attempts were futile. Wesker's face was always blank with no sign of any emotion.

Wesker sat first on his chair behind his mahogany desk. Chris followed the example and tried to hide his discomfort when the silence between them just got longer as they just sat there looking at each other. Wesker had his elbows against the desk and hands together, and his gaze made Chris feel even more uncomfortable.

"Tell me, Redfield." Wesker began, his voice low. "Do you have any idea why you are here?"

"Umm... I wasn't working?" Chris said and swallowed slightly. He didn't look straight at his captain's eyes. Of course he couldn't because those black shades were in the way, but he couldn't even watch them properly. Somehow he just couldn't…

"Yes, that is one reason. But... That's not the main reason why I wanted to have a private discussion with you." Wesker sat up and crossed the room with slow motions. He seemed to look out of the window, but Chris was pretty sure that Wesker was thinking how he could punish him even though the man hadn't done anything.

"Well, yeah, you mean that stupid rumor about us, right, sir? It's not me who started it, if you wanted to know that..." Chris began, but Wesker shut him up by facing him again. Chris had no idea what his captain was thinking but it made him damn nervous. Especially when Wesker walked near his chair, his arms again folded on his chest.

"I've heard that you're very keen on me, Christopher. Is it true or just a stupid rumor?" Wesker's face was still unreadable, but Chris knew there was something else going on in Wesker's head than just punishing him about his daydreaming. Chris had no idea what that might be, but he wasn't so concerned about that when he really should have been.

"Well uh, I like you as my captain. I respect your orders and your skill to keep us all alive in the missions. And you're very..." Chris shut his mouth instantly when he was going to say it.

Attractive.

Charming.

Fascinating.

Intelligent.

Skilled.

Chris's head was spinning slightly for the alternatives. He had no idea why he would say those to his captain, but he was very determined to not say any of them. He felt damn stupid and tried to get his thoughts back in control. He tried to raise his gaze from the floor back to his captain, but he just ended up turning his head the other way. He didn't want to think about it, but his mind shouted.

Fuck! The man who stood before him was his captain.

His captain is male.

Males don't think other males are attractive.

Wesker is not attractive; he's cold and calculating.

He liked his cold and calculating captain who seemed to care about him.

Wesker tilted his head slightly and smiled when Chris's expressions changed with his thoughts. Chris didn't turn his face back to Wesker. He couldn't understand that he actually LIKED his captain. His fucking annoying captain whose orders he slightly disobeyed when he felt like it. When he started to think about it, he noticed that Wesker had never fired him even though he had made some dangerous decisions.

Chris sat up quickly and almost ran out of Wesker's office. He mumbled something which sounded like "Sorry, sir" and "I gotta go now". Chris knew his actions were rude, but he just had to get out of the room. And fast.

Wesker had watched Chris's expressions the entire time the man had been in his office. Wesker sat back in his office chair after Chris left with a smirk planted on his delicate lips. He didn't care about the rumor, but he knew that Chris did and that was more than amusing.

He didn't like the man, but he admitted that teasing the younger man's little head was more than entertaining...

-XXX-

A/N

Hello, here's the second chapter... now also read by my beta reader ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep on reading ^^


	3. Revelations

Chris's steps were so quick that he nearly nudged Brad into the wall, who unfortunately was on his way to the RPD outdoor. Chris wanted out of the whole damn office and he simply just needed some distance to all this craziness and stupidity...quickly. He couldn't understand anyone in the office, not even himself.

He was so going to kill Forest when he saw him next time…that was Chris's only clear thought when he grabbed the doorknob and opened the outdoor.

Suddenly Chris felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned around and was very surprised that the person behind him was a very worried looking Jill. If it had been Forest or anyone else from the office, he would have hit that person in his mental state… but because it was Jill - Chris actually remembered that she was the only one in Alpha team who had kept her mouth shut in the whole gay matter - Chris just stared at her like a moron and waited for her to say something.

"I need to tell you something," Jill said quietly and she didn't look at Chris, she just stood there and looked very sad and annoyed. " I promised the others that I would do this for them and…"

"What is it, Jill?" Chris's anger vanished immediately when hiscuriosity got the best of him.

"Could we talk somewhere else? I want to tell this properly if I now sta…" The rest of her words Chris couldn't hear. The disturber was Wesker's loud and echoing voice and Chris heard that he wanted everyone in the meeting room within five minutes. Chris saw Enrico walking into the meeting room and he wondered when the Bravo team had come back in the first place.

"Let's talk about it later, ok?" Jill stated quickly and Chris nodded. They both knew that Wesker didn't like it at all if someone was late when he had important information for everyone.

When they entered the room Enrico had only moments before, Chris saw that the whole Bravo team had already taken their seats and only Joseph was missing from his team. Thecaptains were standing and they both looked very serious. Chris took his seat between Barry and Jill and soon Joseph came and sat quickly, apologizing even though he wasn't late yet. Every team member sat silently and waited for when either of their captains would start speaking.

Enrico took a deep breath and started with disappointment in his voice: "First off, I know it's you, Speyer, who started this whole stupidity." He glanced at Forest who seemed to stare at the table surface. "But I won't blame only you, even though you have acted in very unprofessional manner... I'm very disappointed in the whole Bravo team. Your stupid bet with Alpha team has caused more trouble than you can imagine." His face was stiff from his seriousness and he glanced angrily now at everyone in his team. "Chief Irons and some of our other superiors, meaning mine and Captain Wesker's, have contacted us both. You all know that always means problems, don't you?"

Chris swallowed slightly and tried to figure out what was going on. A bet? Why had Wesker been contacted? He had some sort of idea about the whole scene already, but he wanted to properly know every little detail in this case. Enrico didn't explain more about the contact he and Wesker had had this week, but he kept on talking about how disappointed he was in everyone who was sitting around the meeting table. Soon Wesker decided to take his turn, because it really seemed that Enrico's speech didn't end anywhere.

Wesker nodded suggestively to Enrico who stopped instantly. Then Wesker began his short but effective speech: "I have to say that I'm also very disappointed in your actions, both Bravo and Alpha team. Your idea of fun has gone in a far too serious manner, and just for you to know, Officer Speyer, your little rumor has almost cost both mine and Redfield's jobs." Forest looked very pale and his mouth was slightly open with surprise. Wesker took one step closer to the table and leaned on it so he could stare at everyone better behind his black shades murderously. His voice was icy and Chris could hear some well covered anger in his words, "I want ALL of you to know that I will not see, or hear, any gambling or rumors like this ever again. Do you understand this now or do I have to repeat myself?"

No one said a word but there was some slight nodding around the table. When they had their permission to leave, Chris jumped off of his seat a little later than Forest, walked out ofthe meeting room and then straight to Forest who now looked like a beaten and nervous dog when he just stood there, back against the corridor wall. He seemed like he had waited for Chris to explain.

"Forest, you better have a damn good explanation to all this shit! What was the bet between Bravo and Alpha team?" Chris shouted and slammed Forest to the corridor wall roughly.

"WAIT CHRIS! Let me explain, OK? The bet? Well, uh… First off, I didn't mean anything by it at first but it just grew bigger and bigger and it ended up being a rumor AND a bet in just one day!" Forest was nervous, even though he knew that Chris wouldn't harm him before his captain's eyes. Chris loosened his grip a bit from Forest's blue vest, but he didn't free his friend. "Chris... you have to admit that the rumor was quite funny... you're always near Wesker and his office so… it was easy to make."

"It wasn't funny! As you heard it almost cost my job! Your whole idea was damn stupid and..." Chris's grip tightened again with his words and he felt again like strangling Forest for what he did.

Then came Barry who placed his hand kindly on Chris's shoulder and messaged to Chris that he should let go already. "Chris, you have your right to be angry, but would you listen to me?" Chris looked at Forest again who seemed to have a lack of air from Chris's strong grip. Chris let go of Forest but didn't seem happy. Barry took that as a sign to begin again:

"We talked with Bravo: the whole bet is now over. We decided together that we should make this up to you and Wesker." Barry smiled widely, "We'll use all the bet money for a party in a bar! How would that sound? We cannot party this evening, but how about Friday?"

Chris stared at Barry like he couldn't believe his ears. "It sounds good, but how did you all agree with that idea so fast? We just got out of the meeting room and..."

Barry just kept on smiling and even Forest gave a slight smile. "I called Forest yesterday and I told him about how things were here in Raccoon city. He discussed with Bravo and I did the same with Alpha. Jill wanted to tell you herself about this deal because she felt the worst about this and she also felt it was her duty to tell you as your partner... Can you forgive us now? Or maybe later? I will go now to talk with captains Wesker and Enrico... I think they're the only ones now who don't know the whole story..."

After Barry was out of sight again (as fast as he came), Chris didn't know what to think. He had feared all week that he could never get his dignity back and he would hate his best friend forever… but now he felt like everything would be all right again. And also be back to normal in couple of days, hopefully.

"Are you planning my death or are you just relieved? You look funny..." Forest said and smirked when Chris looked back to him again and stopped his wondering.

"Forest... you're still a dead man but I may let you live a couple of days more if you apologize nicely." Chris smirked back and almost felt like laughing at Forest's surprised face. Chris didn't feel like being angry anymore, he had hated Forest enough for a week or two already.

"What if I don't apologize?" Forest asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Then you have to hope that the drinks are good. Otherwise… I sic Wesker after you..."

Both men laughed and they seemed to be friends again. Even though everything seemed to be fine, of course Chris's girlfriend still hated him (doesn't count), there was still something wrong.

His joke about sicking Wesker after Forest kept on repeating in his mind the rest of the working hours, but he was sure that he wasn't bothered by the joke. There was something more... but he just didn't find out what that was.

When the working day was finally over and he had gotten his report done, Chris was still bothered.

Chris kept on wondering over his problem when he walked to his car and said "see ya tomorrow" to every S.T.A.R.S member he saw on his way to the parking lot. When he was going to say it to the man who stood next to the black BMW, he froze instantly.

He had already forgotten his and Wesker's earlier discussion. He had already forgotten his emotions towards the man who now stood there and didn't notice him.


	4. The Drunken Night pt1

Alrighty then... this is the fouth part. I made this pretty quickly because I have no idea when I'll be able to write next time ^^'' I have my examweek going on so... I'm pretty busy with my studies. This part is short and full of misspellings. Damn...

Chris surely had enjoyed the evening. Everybody was nice to him and his some of his working mates came to apoloqize from him and Chris accepted every one of them -but not easily tough. It was good that whole nonsense was now forgotten, Chris thought smile on his face, but the best thing was that he had all of his friends in the same place and he got all his drinks free. Actually, he didn't even remember how many he had already taken... 1..5...8... yup, he was drunk but at the very moment it felt damn good.

Whole bar was full of special unit members and Chris wasn't suprised at all when every "outsider" decided to leave the bar as quick as possible. It was like a pre-Christmas party but without decorations and Christmas songs. And the atmosphere was unbelievable. Chris took a look around him after the...fifth schnapps and noticed that it seemed it was Joseph and Jill who decided which music was played and Forest was the man who ordered the drinks.

Chris smirked: it was pretty much him who had drunk the most. He really wanted to get some payment for his suffering but he had also joined every single drinking contest Richard or someone else had made up only because every game sounded fun to his drunken ears. He didn't feel like dancing or getting up from the bar table. He had still many drinks ahead of him...

They all seemed to have fun but the night ended all too soon for Chris. When the barkeeper suggested that maybe Chris shouldn't take more and go home, Chris tried to convince the man that he was just fine and clear enough to continue by trying to stand up from his chair, but at the same time when he got his gibberish out of his lips and rose, he fell out of the chair and none was quick/sober enough to catch him before he hit the hard floor.

Next time he woke up, the first thing he heard was engine hum and the traffic noises.

"What the..." he started but he shut his mouth instantly. His head hurt like hell. First he thought it was morning hangover but just a one glance out of the car window was enough for assuring him that it was still night: late night.

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon. You collided your head with something harder than your skull so you may feel a bit pain. You should be glad you didn't end up in the hospital.." Chris blinked couple of times. He knew the voice... he blinked again and turned his head to other side from the window to see the driver. He saw the man with goldish blond hair which color seemed to chance into different hues and colors when they passed other cars and neon billboards. The man wore black suit and burgundy colored dress shirt and he had his black tie cleanly tied on. Chris looked at the man like he had never seen him before but he knew who he was. It was his captain... without his dark S.T.A.R.S uniform. The man still had his shades on and darkness didn't seem to bother the driver.

"How do you know where I..." Chris didn't have a chance for ending his question when Wesker already answered it.

"I remember your adress from your profile file. Now stay silent. Your head must still hurt and you're drunk."

"Well I'd still like to know why you're even..." Wesker shot him a glance which said more than specific that he better stay quiet or he would make him shut his mouth. Chris obeyed, not happily though, and remained silent till they got to his place. Wesker drove to the apartment building's parking lot and shut off the engine calmly. Then he just opened the door, walked to Chris' side and took the man out of his car. Wesker practically carried Chris into the building (without asking did the man like to be carried), Chris felt like resisting but he knew he couldn't walk properly even though he'd like to.

"You can let me down now, I can walk." Chris mumbled after minute or two, " My head is much better and I also feel a lot better." Blonde gave him a questioning look but let him down in front of the elevator.

"Fine, now, which floor?" Wesker didn't seem to believe him and his ability for walking to his own apartment but Chris wasn't bothered. He's thoughts were pretty foggy and he was actually pretty glad that his captain made sure that he was still alive at morning.

They stepped into the elevator after Chris had pressed the right floor button and they had waited couple of seconds. Chris's steps were pretty unstable but he was still on his own two feet. When they just standing there and the silence between them grew longer, Chris began to think his own situation. Or rather his captain. He knew he was drunk and tired but still he couldn't resist the thoughts about his companion next to him. He tried to see a reason why Wesker even was there next to him. Of course the man was his captain and that's why he looked after him but... but maybe there was something more.

Damn, Chris hoped there was something more. The clear-minded Chris wouldn't have let him to have such a stupid and unprofessional thoughts but he couldn't help it. Every idea and suspection felt so right and reasonable. Everything about his captain and this actions seemed so clear to him even though everything else around him looked very foggy and greyish.

It was not long distance to his apartment outdoor from the elevator but Chris succeeded to fell down once. But he didn't hit the floor this time, his captain caught him instantly and helped back to his feet. Chris mumbled something which sounded like "thanks" and continued his way to the outdoor. In front of the door Chris had to give his keys to Wesker. Chris almost blushed for the shame that he was too drunk to even open his own door and his arms were trembling when he tried to find his keys from his pockets. Wesker seemed to be patient and didn't care about how he got the keys: he just wanted them for having his subordinate into man's apartment and get this safely to bed.

Finally when they got in and Wesker was about to leave when Chris seemed fine enough to stand and take care of himself this on, Chris just couldn't let the man go.

"Ah, c'mon. Don't go just yet. Let me pour you coffee or something, I'm up to you that and you still have to drive back." Chris's voice was slightly pleading and he really didn't want Wesker to go now. He was too much up to his captain and he wanted to credit his indebtedness to him somehow.

"No, thank you. I think I'll be just fine without..." The next thing which happened, even Wesker hadn't guessed. Chris had grapped his hand, pulled the suprised man closer and kissed him without a warning. Their teeth collided for the sudden act and Chris almost thought he saw from Wesker how the thoughts in captain's head rushed while they kissed.

The kiss ended as quick as it started when Wesker pushed Chris out of him. The push wasn't hard but powerful enough to get the drunken man out of the balance and fell again on the floor. This time Wesker didn't drag him up. Complete opposite.

Wesker knelt down next to him and pushed now sitting man's shoulder roughtly to the wall.

"You don't know what you are doing. Don't tempt me Redfield." Wesker's voice was warning but Chris didn't care. He was sure. He hadn't been this sure even once after his parent's death but he wasn't sure was it because he was drunk or just because he wanted. He simply didn't care, it all felt so right. And there was none who would see them, there wasn't anyone who could threaten their jobs by rumors or complaints. He knew he might regret this at morning but it was then, now was now.

"I know what I want, captain." He stated and glared challengingly straight to his captain's shades and pressed his own arm gently on the other man's which remained strong on his shoulder, "And I'm also pretty sure what you want too."


	5. The Drunken Night pt2

"No, Chris, you know nothing." The older male stated with no emotion and let go his grip from his subordinate. Chris stared at him with determination in his eyes but didn't have a chance to say anything: only suprised yelp escaped out of his mouth when Wesker roughly raised him up from the ground and carried him to the bedroom.

"Wha..." Chris started but then he already found himself on the mattress. He was about to ask what Wesker was exactly about to do: the other man face didn't show any signs or emotion, not like he would anyways.

Chris kept lying on the mattress and staring at the man in front of him. Wesker didn't move, not even a inch, he just stared back slightly smiling, and suddenly began talking, voice cold.

"You're drunk, Redfield. You have no idea what you're asking for me to do and I doubt that you even know what you're doing at the moment...", Chris was about to say something back but Wesker continued, his head now tilted to the side and arms crossed on his chest,"...Come to my office on Monday. It's a weekend but your newest order is to get some sleep and straighten up your mind. When I see you in the office next time, we can talk more... about tonight."

Chris blinked once, then second time. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Wesker was going to leave? He was going to leave him here? But he was finally sure what he wanted! Or was he?

"But I..." Chris began but words didn't come out as fast as he hoped. Everything was already quite blurry...

"No, you don't. If you don't want to wake up your rear sore, I suggest you to start sleeping and forget that I even was here. Understood?"

Chris tried to stood up and resist the order with all his might but his head was all too painful to do that. To be honest, he hadn't thought his suggestion that far yet... that far that it actually would be him who was going to be the bottom. When the image finally got into his blank mind, he couldn't resist the faint blush spreading on his now quite freeked out face.

Now he understood how stupid he was when he had told to Wesker what he wanted, about his "sureness". He felt like a total moron: What did he thought then anyway? That his captain would let him on top? What the hell... had he kissed Wesker? The man in front of him is his captain!

_Oh god, how can I be that stupid? I'm not even a faggot! and I just start...oh god..._

Chris's thoughts rushed in his head and fortunately to Chris, Wesker didn't seem to want answer to his question. His captain turned around and left the room without saying anything else and like that also left the drunk man alone to handle his own stupidity.

He would never drink again... or go to the office. NEVER. He couldn't face that shame..

_Drinking: no problem... But I have to work... Damnit! _

-XXX-

When Wesker finally closed the outdoor behind him, the blond man couldn't resist smirking anymore. He almost felt like laughing: he sure hadn't expected anything like that to happen tonight.

_Oh, this is going to be fun. Till Monday..._

Nothing is more entertaining than watch his little Christopher sitting unconfortably behind his desk. Certainly nothing...Or maybe there was...

Chris would soon find out where little suggestions might lead him.

A/N

I'M SO SORRY! I have had some personal problems and other depressing things in my life lately but still I'm so sorry that this took me so long to update! I'm not done yet so... more will be coming~ Office suggestions it's the name, so in the office we will go again~


	6. Hangover

Chris wasn't excited about monday, not at all. When he had finally woken up at saturday morning and somehow managed to get into his cozy bathroom in need of some painkillers for his headache, the awful truth had hit his half-unconcious mind even harder than the disappointment in the previous night. At first he just stared himself from the mirror, pointing out his tired features and tried not to think anything, just let everything to be black and wait the painkillers start working. He had never liked hangover but this time he knew he wouldn't want to know what happened last night, at least not the details.

He closed his eyes and sighed. His memories from last night's party were quite blurry but what happened after he fell from his chair in the bar was almost completely blank. But even though he didn't really remember anything properly, somehow he knew what had happened: mostly because having a dream where he kissing his superior and trying to seduct him was even more far-fetched than anything he could even think of.

After washing his face, Chris sat down on the floor, not because the headache, more like for all those very confusing thoughts in his head. He wanted that to be just a dream, forget all about his last night's stupidity and just erase his actions like drunken people always wanted to do at the morning. Chris breathed in, trying to relax himself and then breathed out slowly. What did his captain think when he suggested something like that? Chris didn't want to remember anything about what he had said to Wesker... more like he wanted to know what Wesker had said back at him. Was his job in danger? Did Wesker despise him now like he did the most people?

_Why I couldn't keep myself quiet? How can I be this stupid? If he hates me now..._

"If what" was the main question in Chris's head. It kept on repeating and never got an answer, not a proper one. Chris didn't want to admit anything, he didn't feel like having anything to admit to begin with. He still liked his girlfriend, he actually tried to call her soon after his breakfast but he got no answer. Not like he was suprised.

That weekend he didn't want to go anywhere, he didn't meet any of his friends or working mates, just stayed at his apartment and feared for the monday. He didn't understand even himself what he was trying to do with this hiding but the result was that all his contacts with other human beings were just the postman on the sunday morning and that short phrase his girlfriend had said: "Hello, who's there." before she had closed her phone once again...

When the sunday evening came his thoughts moved to think the next day: the monday which he didn't really want to face. He remembered now that Wesker had wanted to meet him in his office... he just coudn't remember had the man said why or what time exactly. Chris blinked and then suddenly smirked, it felt weird but he couldn't resist it. Wesker wanted to talk with him about the friday night and the thought felt actually quite good, he felt himself ready for that now. He wasn't afraid of the man, not like some of his working mates were. He had never feared Wesker's cold attitude or the power the man had as a captain.

He adored his captain as much as the others hated him. Wesker was the best superior he had ever had even though the man was usually quite annoying with all those orders and demands. The superiors aren't made for being nice, Chris didn't even want to think Wesker being kind to them: Wesker and gentleness in the same phrase, impossible. The smirk stayed on his lips, his self-esteem raising finally again. If Wesker wanted to talk, they would talk. He didn't exactly know what Wesker could even say to him but he was quite sure it was going to be something like: "Do not ever even think that again" and that would be it and everything would be like it used to be.

He wasn't homosexual and neither was Wesker. Simple as that and they would stay as they always used to be like nothing had ever happened. That's how it goes.

But why did he still feel unable to relax and just forget that kiss...

A/N Hello everybody! Here it is! I thought this would lead us already in the Wesker's office and so on but I just couldn't skip Chris's point of view. I hope you can wait.. can you? The next part MUST be the part you, and especially I, have waited for. I will be updating more often now on: my summer holidays are getting closer and that means I should have more time for you guys too 3

I'd love to use a beta reader but... there's so many of you guys! Please contact me if you want to be my beta and help me to fix these /awfully written/ texts. I really appreciate it, I appreciate all of your comments! I really do... if you don't believe it, try me ;)


	7. Mission

"Good to see you're still alive, man." Forest greeted his casual annoying smirk planted on his cocky face. He had just entered the Alphas office sector to meet his friend who instantly raised his gaze from his reports,"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris muttered in disbelieve.

"I thought your oh so glorious captain had killed you on your way home 'cos you didn't call me on Saturday." Forest said matter-of-factly, making Chris furrow his brows. "Of course you looked like you had drunk the whole bar empty when you left but your hangover couldn't have been that bad... I think."

"Nice to hear you're so worried about me, Forest, but no thank you." Chris interrupted Forest before the man would totally forgot they were in the office and they were supposed to be working, not talking about their weekend or hangovers."I just wanted to be alone, that's all. Not to mention, a weekend without you isn't so bad as you might think. You better get going, I think I heard Wesker coming back." Chris smirked but Forest didn't see it, he had instantly turned his gaze at the door where he came in and then to the backdoor.

"Where..." Forest began and then understood,"Haha, very funny... Okay, you won this one. I can clearly see who gets in trouble if Wesker or Enrico finds out we're not exactly doing what we're supposed to do." The Bravo's sharpshooter said and then sighed like getting in trouble would be Chris's fault. There was a short silence and glaring between those two men, Chris had known Forest long enough to know Forest was about to say more. The man had some reason to be there right now, not just because the man was so "worried" about him.

Forest sat on Chris's table surface and a couple of Chris's important papers fell on the floor. Chris raised an eyebrow again but Forest pretended he didn't see it and began talking,"...Well, hmm...yeah... I kinda doubt that you won't be too offended if you get into your captain's office again..." Forest started teasingly but Chris interrupted.

"Cut it off, that's not funny." Chris snapped back at Forest who obviously didn't get the fact Chris didn't really appreciate his childlish "Chrissy likes his boss" jokes. Forest was a good fellow but the man didn't really know when to stop. Chris had had enough about that joke last week... To make sure Forest would shut his mouth for good and go back to Bravo's own office sector, Chris decided to use his best card in their game. It always worked, in any situation.

Forest and money. An equation which never worked.

"How much money did you bet anyways?" Chris began and pretended he was very interested in his reports which he still had on his desk, "How about if you give all that money to me? You own me that much and you know that."

"Are you blackmailing me? That's illegal, y'know." Chris raised his eyes from his reports just to smirk at his best friend, Forest shook his head: "You got to be kidding me... you can't be serious. I paid your drinks!"

"That was very kind of you, but tell me, how much exactly?" The other Alphas had been watching their chatting a while now but now everyone seemed very interested in what Forest was about to say. Chris leaned back on his chair and gave Forest his most annoying smile: "So, how is it?"

"Damn you... you're not even serious." Forest stood up and almost ran out of the Alpha's office sector. When the door was completely shut after Forest, the whole Alpha team started laughing. Chris smiled too but didn't feel like laughing like others. He was still pissed off about the whole idiomatic bet, but simultaneously he didn't really want to think it anymore. He was done with it and he hoped everyone would forget it as soon as possible... and the next time bet about something else than their captain's and colleague's sexuality. Cars or horses would be a good one, Chris thought while he waited his teammates to stop laughing and collected his important papers which still were on the floor.

Chris saw Jill looking at him in the corner of his eye. She looked like she didn't see anything funny about the whole matter and was embarrased for her teammates behavior. She must had been the only one who had been against the whole idea from the start, Chris noted and sat behind his desk.

It was less than ten minutes after Forest had left the room until Alpha's captain entered the room. Everyone's smile fade away but it wasn't a suprise: the captain didn't really look pleased. Chris saw Wesker looking straight at him and he almost had time to fear Wesker wanted their discussion in his office now. They hadn't had that just yet, mostly because this was the first time that day when Chris saw the man. Where had the man been?

"I've heard you still have some sort of problems with professional behavior." Wesker said to everyone in the room and had his arms crossed over his chest. Chris sighed in relief: Wesker wasn't there because of him. Chris noticed that none of his team mates dared to talk or move - like they had just before the captain had entered the room. Wesker's gaze wandered around, examinating everyone who sat there behind their desk and waited his words to effect. Laughing isn't illegal but Wesker didn't want his subordinates start taking their job for granted. They were a respected special unit and as a captain he waited his subordinates act like it.

"But that's not the main reason why I'm here." Wesker said in casual tone. Now Chris heard everyone let out a little sigh of relief. They had survived with a warning, for now.

Chris noticed Wesker had some documents in his hands. The captain read couple of lines from the papers until he spoke again, "The previous week was very quiet, S.T.A.R.S wasn't needed for police operations as much as usual and I suppose you all noticed it. Of course if you weren't too busy with unprofessional suggestions and gambling." Wesker turned one page under another. There was a deadly silence after Wesker had said his comment but the captain acted like he didn't notice a thing, like usual, "This week will be different. Today morning I was contacted by R.P.D and they had a case for us, a murder case. We can assume that there's a serial killer in Raccoon City." Wesker raised his gaze from his papers to see if there was any reaction to his words. There was still a silence but now it was more like a curious one. They usually got more drug investigation and hostage situations, but it wasn't bizarre to have a case like this. And when they had, the police and detectives had to be in trouble.

"Three men were killed in two weeks. The first two deaths didn't seem to have any connection but the third victim made the police suspect these murders are connected afterall. The third and the second victim lived in the same apartment building. The weapon and style are the same in the third and the first murder. They all were young white men, native Americans, and they all lived alone." He turned a page again, "Adam Wilson, the first victim, was found on the street by a passer-by. He had several bruises, obviously he had been abused before or after his death, and he had been stabbed to the heart and pelvis. Nate Brightfall, the second victim, was strangled. At first the police believed he had committed suicide. However there was no suicide letter in the apartment where he had been found, or even a potential suicide weapon or a motive to kill himself... But we still don't know whether his death is a part and parcel of this case but because he lived so near the third victim, Matthew Brown, we have to take a closer look." An another page turning, "As I said before, Brown was killed just like the first victim, found bruised and stabbed to the heart and pelvis, and he lived in the same apartment building as the second victim Brightfall. The murderer has left no obvious signs after him, or her, and we don't know the motive behind these murders."

Wesker raised eyes from his papers and tilted his head to the side, "I'd say it's our job to find out who did this and why. I want Jill and Brad to go to the police station and meet the detectives for more details, Barry and Joseph, you go to meet the pathologist. She will take a look to the third victim at 13:10 today, the victim was murdered last night." Then Wesker looked straight at Chris, "I want to see the apartments where the two murders happened and talk with the neighbours, Chris, you're coming with me."

Chris nodded and like everyone in the room, he instantly went to the locker room to collect his vest and other equipment. Chris heard Brad next to him mumbling something about how he hated missions like this, Chris wondered was there anything he didn't hate in his job. As much as Chris loved solving mysteries - like this murder case - and saving people, Brad seemed to hate everything out of usual reports writing and being their helicopter pilot. Chris shook his head, he wouldn't be too suprised if Brad's nature lead them to problems. But Chris didn't want to think Brad more, he was Jill's problem now and rest of the day. His problem was... Wesker.

When Chris finally managed out of the office, Wesker was already waiting him in the car. Chris didn't know what to think. Last time when he had been in that car, he had thought his captain's features and thought... other things. Chris closed the door after him and Wesker started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

The silence between two men disturbed Chris. Wesker just drove, just like he should, but Chris waited him to start the conversation about the last weekend. Wesker hadn't forgotten, Chris was sure about it, and it wasn't a coincidence that Wesker had ordered him as his partner. Wesker always had a reason for everything.

"Is it far from here?" Chris said in casual tone, the reality was that he's heart pulsed wildly in his chest when he said those words.

"No, it's not far away." Had he heard amusement in his captain's voice tone? Chris didn't know was the man playing with him or what, but it started to annoy him. Did the man wait HIM to start the conversation? When he thought about it, it would explain Wesker's actions the most. He decided to give it a shot.

"Umm.. I remember you wanted to talk with me today, sir?" That was all Chris was about to say at first but he couldn't leave it just that. "I apologize my actions. I had drunk too much and I didn't really control myself." It wasn't his first time when he had apologized his actions, but this time was still different: this was more personal, not about a mission.

"So.. it seems you remember afterall." Yup, it was amused tone Wesker used. Did Wesker think this was funny or what?

"Yes, but I'm not so proud of it." Chris admitted. He kept his eyes locked on Wesker's face. Why the man had to wear those sunglasses? Without them it would be a lot easier to read his captain's expressions.

Chris felt very uncomfortable while sitting there.

Wesker didn't. He had waited this moment.

His plans for this day had ruined when he had had that call from R.P.D. His plans for his subordinate after the working hours... all ruined. But now it seemed that there was still opportunities. Chris remembered a lot more than he had even imagined: obviously almost everything. The boy wouldn't have apologized if he hadn't remembered his actions towards him. Perhaps the boy had wanted him more desperately than Wesker had guessed? Chris seemed nervous, but not at all so embarrassed as Wesker had thought he would be, and it was only a good thing for his newest plan which he pushed together in his mind.

Chris's nervousness only amused Wesker more. The boy entertained him, he always had. That was the main reason why he even paid attention to this thirteen years younger male. Of course there was also other things why he liked the boy. Chris had many appreciated, and sometimes troublesome, charasteristics: he was a strong, defiant and determinated fighter and also always ready to save a life. No doubt that Chris's stubborness had caused him many problems but he still didn't count it as a bad characteristic. Chris balanced him... and the boy was his best man in team. Wesker didn't care what Irons wanted him to do: he wouldn't fire the man even though he might be able to cause even greater problems to Umbrella in future. Wesker decided who was in his team and who wasn't, not Irons.

Maybe he already was a little obsessed about the man next to him...

"You don't need to be proud, or sorry about what you did." Wesker stated and began to slow down the car. Chris didn't notice what Wesker was about to do at first, he was all too confused. Wesker sounded like he hadn't minded to be kissed by a man...

"But, uh, I want to be sorry... sir," Chris added quickly, "it wasn't my purpose to..." What was he doing? He only made it worse!

"To do what, Christopher?" The car had stopped on the edge of the road and now Wesker looked straight at him. Had Wesker called him by his full name? Chris blinked his eyes and wasn't able to say a word. Wesker took his shades off and repeated his question, now more slowly and seductive: "To do what?"

Chris opened his mouth to answer but he just stared back at Wesker's eyes. Chris noted quickly that he had never seen such a cold eyes before, they were slightly green, like a frozen leaf. Wesker stared back at Chris's confused eyes and couldn't stop himself smirking.

It all happened very quickly. Or that's what Chris thought. Wesker grapped Chris' chin and pulled him closer. Chris didn't have time to react to the sudden movement, he only heard his captain mumble: "Maybe this?"

Wesker was a lot better kisser than he was...

A/N

Hi, it's me, Mario (or was it Marianne? :3). This is my favorite chapter this far and I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I writing it ^^ I know, I have kept a long pause but I believe it's finally over.

I had planned that they would do it in this chapter but... I didn't want Wesker rape Chris just yet xD But now they have a little secret~. And Forest was right at the beginning, Wesker doesn't stare the secretarys boobs! XD Wesker in this story likes the most entertaining the best. And in this story, it's Chris, to put it bluntly.

See you soon again. Comment me: did you like this? Maybe hated?

( If you have Xbox Live and maybe you like playing Re5, add me as your friend and maybe we could play together :) You find me as IncliningElm555 )


	8. Emotions

Chris felt like melting under the kiss. He had finally got what he had wanted so long. He forgot everything around him, everything about Forest, the whole S.T.A.R.S team and their important mission - especially his own shyness. He deepened the kiss, making the older man move slightly in discomfort while he tried to control the kiss with his tongue - like he was used to do with women.

The problem was that Wesker wasn't a woman... or submissive.

Wesker pushed his own tongue back into Chris's mouth, effectively making the younger man back down and remember who he was with. Chris moaned for the sudden movement and closed his eyes, just to curse his own stupidity in his mind for forgetting something like that. Wesker hardened the kiss, as like making sure Chris wouldn't forget second time who was in control. The kiss just got harder and felt almost painful on the lips, it made breathing harder, almost erratic to Chris. Wesker didn't seem to notice, or rather care, and Chris began to squeeze Wesker's shoulder harder to show his lack of air. Chris had to get some space to breath. He had got his punisment and learned his lesson already, Wesker could ease the kiss now... he had to breath...

Suddenly Wesker let go of him and made him hit his back on the side door. He opened his eyes and and breathed wildly, his cheeks slighty red for lack of air. He had never known a kiss could be this wearing... but well, now he knew. He blinked his eyes few times, his view immediately turning better. He was still gasping but he couldn't hide his growing excitement. Even though the kiss had been rough, and almost brutal, he had... enjoyed it. Sure he liked soft kissed with women but... he couldn't deny it, the previous kiss had been a lot better than the kisses he had even had before with women. Chris saw Wesker smirking at him, Chris couldn't stop himself scowling back. He didn't know why he did it but it just felt like a good response.

"We can continue this later... even though I'd like to finish this here and now." Wesker said, obviously amused, "We still have our job to do." He placed his sunglasses back on this face and started the car engine. Chris didn't say a thing, he didn't know how to comment back to a statement like that. There was no doubt what Wesker had meant with a sentence "finish this here and now"...Not more or less: sex. So... they would have it later then? Chris didn't know what to think.

Chris licked his lips and turned his gaze at the window when Wesker drove them back on road. He tasted a hint of mint in his mouth. They had kissed just a moment ago, the taste convinced that, and so did his exhaustion, but it still felt so unbelievable. Now he knew Wesker wanted him too. Now he knew that when he had kissed the man on previous friday night, the man had enjoyed it like he had. They both liked each other... better said: they both wanted each other. He should be happy but... there was still something which bothered him. What made him feel something was still wrong?

Chris began to think. He knew he had enjoyed that rough and passionate kiss, he wanted... he wanted Wesker, his captain in special unit. Was he afraid to lose his job? Romance between team mates wasn't allowed, especially between superior and subordinate but no.. that wasn't the problem. Of course that fact made him nervous but there was still something more... something personal.

He turned his gaze back at Wesker. No, he wasn't afraid of the fact he was about to be the one who would be with a sore ass if they were going to have sex. Chris wasn't an idiot, he knew how relationships like this worked even though he had never been in one before... and he had tried to control that kiss just minutes ago. Wesker was older, taller, more controlling and his superior... Even in Chris's dreams it had been Wesker who had taken him, not other way around.

He closed his eyes: He remembered those dreams, those dreams which he shouldn't have had about his captain as a straight guy. He had shamed them then, denyed them...

Chris remembered those mornings when he had waken up next to his girlfriend again and again, a morning after a morning, a lust-filled dream about his captain still fresh in his mind. He remembered how he had had to lie to his girlfriend and say the dreams were about her, to tell her she was the reason why he had had a hard-on. Chris felt shivers run down in his spine, he remembered those dreams well, every single of them and they sure hadn't been about a woman. A very long time he had tried to convince himself those dreams were nothing, only a crush or something, but now he couldn't no more. His dreams were about to be reality... very soon.

Suddenly he knew what was wrong with him. Chris opened his eyes. It was quite simple: He still thought himself as a straight guy. Chris understood that he had tried to live in a lie... He couldn't deny it anymore: He liked both women and men... or women and Wesker.

He wasn't gay... or straight. What was the name again for people who likes both genders? Bisexual? It explained all. He had never liked men before so... was he bisexual only for Wesker? Confusing.

Chris sighed. It was wrong to be with Wesker, he knew that. But he was ready to take a shot and try, no matter how wrong other people saw that. He wouldn't back down anymore. No, he couldn't back down anymore. He had made his decision. And he was going to stick with that.

Chris had a plan. When they had done their job today, he would show Wesker how much man there was in him. This far he had been all too shy and careful near Wesker, now there was no need anymore. If Wesker wanted a man, he would have it. Tonight.

"We're here." Wesker's voice made Chris wake up from his thoughts. Yes, they had a job to do, his personal life had to wait for now. Chris looked up, the apartment building was a lot higher than he had thought, "Which floor?" Chris asked and stood up from the car, his mind still in his own thoughts. He tried not to look at his captain to chance his thoughts back to more professional but he found that quite impossible. Wesker looked damn good in his S.T.A.R.S uniform.

"The third and the fifth." Wesker said when they walked into the building, obviously he had no problems to concentrate on their mission. Wesker pressed the button in elevator: the fifth floor. While they waited, the captain spoke again, "Some neighbours from third floor have already given their statements so mostly we ask some questions from the fifth floor residents. The newest victim lived in the fifth and the expected suicide was committed in the third. We can take a look at the third floor apartment later."

"So you don't believe it was a suicide?" Chris had to ask, the death was all too weird to be a suicide... no letter or even a motive. Or a weapon. He had finally got his thoughts back to control: "Why is the death suspected as a suicide anyway? If there isn't any proof?"

"It's the easiest way to explain a death. The man didn't die for illness and there wasn't any signs of violence to suspect a murder. What I think? I can't say yet. He had a overdoze of something, that's all I know. It can be a suicide, it can be a murder. We have to wait for the results from the pathologist and check the apartment again",Wesker explained when they walked at the corridor. They stopped at the woody door where now was common police tape all around ripped the most off and opened the door with his key which he probably had got from the police department, "This is the place where last night's murder happened. Nothing is cleaned." Wesker said and at first Chris wondered why the captain had to especially say the apartment wasn't cleaned: the murder scenes shouldn't be cleaned anyways before the police said so. Chris walked in and soon understood.

The first thing which Chris pointed out in his mind was that the small four room apartment was very clean, there was no signs of a fight or any violence. Everything was where they should be: no broken stuff or furniture out of its normal place. If there wasn't a blood-stained carpet and dry blood everywhere in the living room floor, Chris wouldn't have imagined the place as a crime scene. Chris touched the blood, he had seen a lot blood before, fresh and dry, but everytime when he saw it like this... he couldn't help but think what had happened. Why had the man die? Who wanted his death that badly?

Chris felt a hand on his shoulder, he wasn't sure was it meant to comfort him or just show him this case wasn't going to be unsolved... Chris wasn't sure but he appreciated his captain's support, "I'm fine, I just never get used to cases like this..."

"It's only a good thing that you won't." Chris stood up and turned around. He didn't understand: Was it a good thing that he couldn't stay as cold and professional like his captain always was? Chris was about to ask more but Wesker obviously expected Chris to do so and he took calmly a picture from his vest pocket and gave it to Chris. He didn't like what he saw, a bloody corpse, as said before, stabbed to heart and pelvis. The man's face was... the man had been consious when he had been tortured to dead. Chris felt anger raise inside of him, and sadness. The man had had a life, emotions and people who had loved him and now... now he was gone. The man... Matthew Brown, had died a lot too soon.

"I don't think so. As you had said, sir, it's not a good thing to let emotions control in our profession." Even though they had kissed two times and been closer than just a superior and a subordinate, it still wasn't odd to Chris to call Wesker "sir". Maybe it was only a good thing, he didn't really think that Wesker would appreciate if he reminded about their changed relationship at work. Wesker was his captain at work... and maybe a lover out of work? Chris still hadn't forgotten his decisions and plans but he pushed them aside once again. This wasn't the right time and place.

"When you have to choose whether you shoot a criminal to save one victim or wait for the back-up to save all of them, have to think then, use your brains like a special unit member, not like any other untrained civil. Emotions come then second..." The captain took the picture and watched it couple of seconds behind his shades, "But when we're like this, solving a murder case and usually discussing with the victim's close family, in this case neighbours, to get more clues, it's only a good thing when we show that we care. Not because we have to, because we can."

Chris couldn't hide his confusion. He had never heard his captain talk like that... it had always been a bad thing when he had acted quickly for his emotions to save people. Nobody had ever died for his actions but Wesker had always ordered him to calm down and think. When they discussed like this, not in Wesker's office, Chris felt like he finally understood what Wesker had always tried to tell him. Chris knew that he was good at what he did but now he also understood that if he listened to his captain, he could be even better...

"Let's take a look around. Then we can go to talk with the neighbours." Chris heard Wesker say and he nodded. He really admired his captain. More than anyone else.

"...Thank you for your help, Mrs. Grinney. That was all we needed to ask. Have a nice day." Chris said politely and the mother of several children nodded back at him, smiling, and closed a door in front of the two special unit officers. Chris turned at Wesker and sighed:

"What about now? We have talked with every neighbour in the fifth and third floor, and with some other residents too, and checked two apartments for nothing. Nobody has heard a thing or seen.. what now?" Chris couldn't hide his frustration. They had to leave empty-handed... and the case just felt weirder. How couldn't anyone heard anything when a man was killed, obviously slowly and painfully, next door? What the hell was going on in this apartment building?

"We go home and meet others in the office tomorrow. We can't do more today." Chris nodded, he wanted to do more but he knew Wesker was right once again. They had to wait for the results from pathologist. They didn't have any other choice than wait.

They stepped into the elevator and an old woman joined them, she smiled at them politely and nodded as a greeting. Chris did the same and heard his captain mumble something more formal. The woman carried a dark black handbag and had an enormous scarf wrapped around her neck, Chris couldn't keep himself pointing that out in his mind when the elevator doors closed and they began to move down.

The woman disappeared when they went out and Chris didn't think her more. He suddenly realized it was already quite late, not very late but enough that their working hours were now over for that day. Chris felt his heart pulsing again, he had to make his move soon...

When they were back at the car, Wesker suddenly turned around to look at Chris and opened his mouth, this time smiling slightly: "Do you need a drive back to your place or should we go to office?" Chris felt cold shivers run down his spine. The question was simple, very normal but the voice tone his captain used... it reminded him about all what he had thought hours before in the same car in front of him.

Chris shook his head and hided his smirk, "What do you mean by office? Do you suggest something, captain?" Chris answered like he didn't like at all his captain's suggestions, he saw Wesker's face stiffening, Wesker hadn't suspected that answer.

If Wesker was allowed to play with him, why couldn't he let Wesker taste his own medicine? Chris knew he was mean but he also knew he wasn't with anyone, he was now with his captain..with a man. And he knew he only amused Wesker when he was hard and stubborn. He knew that much.

Before Chris let Wesker a chance to say his perfect answers to Chris's questions, Chris made his move. He wrapped his arms around Wesker's neck and kissed him passionately.

Chris felt Wesker's hesitation to turn into a cheer amusement in seconds. The man chuckled when they kissed under the parking lot lights, Wesker's black car shining in many shades of grey... just like the older man's own sunglasses. Chris took them off slowly and smiled. Wesker blinked couple of times but didn't complain. He could play this game some time if he got what he wanted eventually, just like Chris wanted to.

"I suppose you're not turning my suggestions down, Christopher?" Wesker mumbled and pulled Chris closer. Chris was a little shorter than he was but that didn't make the man more feminine, even though Chris sometimes complained like a woman in the office when he ordered Chris to rewrite his reports.

"I want to your place. Tonight." Chris answered. He smirked teasingly and Wesker raised an eye brow, then he smirked even wider for his subordinate's answer. The man always suprised him.

"Fine, get into the car, we're going." He said simply. Chris didn't hesitate even a second. Those times were over now. Chris nodded at Wesker and went in the car. He was still nervous about doing it with a man but simultaneously, he didn't want to wait anymore.

Soon they were back on the road, heading to Wesker's home. Behind them, at the parking lot, stood an old woman under the lights, watching after the black car which soon disappeared out of view. She watched, her left hand in her black handbag, touching everything she had there for the people she didn't like.

The men had seemed very nice and polite... Too bad that they had to die. Too bad.

The old woman turned around and disappeared once again. She knew what she had to do.

A/N

Hello again ^^ I hope you liked this chapter... I did xD Okay, okay... so comment me. Hate? Like? You hate but somehow you like? Anything! =P

I don't say anything, I don't say how this will continue. But I promise/hope I will not let you down. BUT the next chapter IS HOT SEX. Awesome? So...if you don't like reading maleXmale sex, skip the next chapter.

See you again. I'm working at the moment as a gardener (yeah, I have time to think... but not much time to write) so I can't be sure when I publish the next chapter. I hope you can wait ^^


	9. Action

They hadn't said anything on their way there, and now outside of the Wesker's apartment, they still didn't say a word. When the door was finally closed behind them, much to the older man's surprise, Chris instantly took a grip of Wesker's uniform collar roughly and pulled him closer, making the man drop his keys on the floor for the sudden act. Chris was moving fast: as he pulled the man closer passionately, he hit Wesker's back against the corridor wall hard, a lot harder than he intended. Not like he intended or thought anything properly, he just couldn't wait any longer now when they both were in the apartment, out of the hallway and duty. He wanted the man in front of him now and ignored the faint sounds in his mind which tried hard to remind him of something important...

The lights were never switched on during their stay in the apartment, their only light was from the streetlights, the dim reflections shining through the windows and filling the dark apartment in countless dark shadows and greyish gold shades. Chris didn't look around like he usually would have, he didn't care his surroundings now as he made his attempt to kiss the taller man with the passion he had hided all these weeks. He didn't think much, there wasn't even a bit hesitation in is movements and mind. But when he saw the amused smirk planted on Wesker's lips and felt a harsh grip on his shoulder, he instantly understood what he had done. And what he shouldn't have.

Much to his dismay, he didn't have time for backing down anymore: the next thing he knew was that his own back collided the hard wall behind him and his hands were pinned above his head. A quick yelp escaped from his mouth when his back and head hit the wall, immeadiately starting to ache. He cursed, both for his stupidity and the pain, bitting down his lip simultaneously that he wouldn't begin cursing aloud. He didn't want Wesker to point out the rudeness of that kind of language (it wouldn't be the first time) - he certainly didn't want to mess things up more than he just had.

He heard a low chuckling next to his ear and couldn't help blinking his eyes repeatedly. Was Wesker laughing at him? Was the man amused and not angry?

"Oh no you don't Christopher", Wesker said playfully, using his right hand to caress Chris' chin while his left hand kept Chris' hands above the head, "We may not be in the office but you still play my rules... remember that", he added, instantly starting to remove Chris's clothing from his upper body with the hand he just had had on Chris' face, certainly controlling the situation now completely.

He had never thought Chris as a submissive person, the boy just always somehow managed surpised him with his forwardness and actions when he the least expected it. And that fact only amused him more, even more than the fact that the boy seemed to never get the point that he would never let him to have control.

He was very willing to teach Chris his place... which was always beneath him.

Simultaneously as he kept Chris still that the boy couldn't surpise him anymore for today, he opened the green vest with his right hand and then raised Chris' white t-shirt with a shift move up so that the pink nipples were now visible to him. He smiled at the confused younger man as he leaned closer, and before Chris had even time to figure out what was happening, he started delicately nibble the boy's jawline. Just like he had thought, Chris let out a small surpised gasp and shivered slightly when he began moving lower on his neck, his lips and teeth relishing the exposed young and soft skin he had been admiring since the first day he had set his eyes on the young sharpshooter.

"Aahn.." a tiny moan escaped from Chris' lips when Wesker's tongue finally reached his left nipple. It felt all too good to even think getting his hands free or try to do anything clever. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he could manage to free himself: his frists were already quite sore in Wesker's strong grip, but he didn't complain. Submitting was now the best alternative in Chris' mind - he didn't know what else he could possibly do now than that. His nature was against the whole idea of just staying still and letting Wesker do anything the man wanted to do to him but there didn't seem to be any other alternatives than it.

Even though his mind didn't like being under Wesker's mercy, his body didn't have anything against the sweet touches and licks. Everywhere where Wesker's lips and tongue touched his body had begun to burn and tingle – and in which Wesker still hadn't. His captain worked his chest like a pro, causing him deep shivers running down his spine for pleasure. Chris' nipples were completely virgin for sensuel touches and it shined out from his cheeks, making Chris feel slightly uncomfortable. None had ever before touched him in the same manner as Wesker did now and he felt very vulnerable and powerless under the teasing touches he wasn't used to. No matter how Chris tried to resist the urge to ask the questions in his mind, he eventually couldn't keep himself quiet when he felt Wesker's hand slowly moving lower on his waist.

"Wha-what are the rules then?" he moaned, bitting down his lip and closing his eyes when Wesker right hand wandered down on his crotch, "The first is that I don't have any rights to be on top, right? What exactly I need to do?" his breathing was already erratic and words came out of his mouth quicker than usually. A faint blush rushed over his cheeks for embarrasment of his lack of knowledge: he didn't know whether he should be doing something more than stand still and let the other man work on him. He had to admit that he didn't know anything about sex between two males, he hadn't thought it that far. He knew only the basics and that he had be the bottom.

The hand from his crotch came up to grap his chin and turned his head back at the older man. The strong grip forced Chris to open his eyes and meet Wesker's silverish green eyes. The man smirked and leaned closer to Chris' ear: "Nothing has changed... you only need to follow my lead and do as I tell you", he whispered to Chris' ear, starting to chew the earlobe as his hand went back where it was before Chris had said his questions aloud. He stared at Chris' defiant blue eyes, which now were slightly closed and shying away from his gaze, as he began to tease Chris' most private area tenderly. He smirked as he unbuckled Chris' belt and opened the throusers slowly, aslike he tried to make Chris feel even more pitiful and vulnerable than he already was. Maybe he should be more gentle and merciful to the unexperienced young man... too bad for Chris that this was all that he had planned: a total control of the head-strong brunet, not more or less.

Chris tried his all to keep himself from not letting out any noices of pleasure when the hand found its target. His pants had been roughly pulled down and remained around his bare thighs. If he hadn't felt the evening coldness in the dark apartment earlier, he sure felt it all too well now when his lower half wasn't fully covered. The wall was cold and hard, it felt awful against his still aching back and he couldn't help but notice that his arms didn't really enjoy being a long time above his head. Even though he felt slightly painful and cold, it was all replaced and forgotten within the heat he felt from the inside. His heart jumped in his chest for the excitement and pleasure and he couldn't control his breathing at all anymore. He knew he was completely hard and he knew Wesker knew it too.

_If only Forest knew who with I am tonight..._

He didn't smile at the though, neither felt bad for it. How could he? Especially when Wesker began to foldle his length a little faster and gave up teasing his waist and thighs, there was no regretness or embarrasment in his mind. He didn't give a fuck about what other people would say anymore. This was what he had wanted and had bargained for. No matter how wrong it was and how feminine he felt, he was about to enjoy this. To say the least, now enjoying was a lot more easier when he got the pleasure from more familiar area than his chest.

"Are we going to take this to bedroom or what?" he didn't notice himself talking before he had finished the sentence. He didn't know where the words had come from but it didn't really matter. He didn't want to be... fucked against a wall. There was a moment of silence after his question so he quickly made up his mind to add: "You know, the wall is kinda rough and cold..." he mumbled, not looking at Wesker's eyes. Just now he began to wonder when Wesker had took off his shades in the first place. He could have sworn that the man had wore them in the car... well, that didn't really matter. Sunglasses or not, he didn't want to see his captain's taunting gaze that obviously was there only for him.

"You're impossible, Christopher", an amused voice dragged him back to reality from his thoughts. He felt Wesker moving the pleasuring hand off his crotch slowly on his waist. Chris turned his gaze in the living room windows where the only light to the darkness came from, avoiding the sharp eyes of the taller man. He saw in the corner of his eye that Wesker had his head slightly tilted to the side, as if he was examinating him,

"Fortunately for you, I see no problem in the suggestion."

Immeadiately after he had got the words out, he let go his grip of Chris' hands and took a step back, leaving the young man confused for a second. Chris was about to say something back but shut his mouth, he had asked enough questions already. He didn't need to make himself feel even more ridiculous than he already felt his pants half way on and shirt tugged in his armpits. Not to mention that his green vest was still hanging on his shoulders... or to be exact, on his right shoulder. Well, at least now he had his hands free and his back didn't hurt so much anymore - he had something to be happy about even thought his lower half still paining him and requiring attention.

Damn he wanted to swipe that smuggy smile off his captains face when the man looked at him. He had to admit that he simply couldn't just stand still and let the other man control him completely, his little snap at Wesker proved that. Submitting was impossible to him, he had never been able to obey rules and superiors. Out of the blue he seemed to undestand finally what exactly Wesker wanted from him.

Wesker wanted him to submit completely and take everything he said and did without arguing. Wesker tested him, tested his nerves and ability to forget his stubborn nature. Damn, he should have known it that this wouldn't be just a fuck for lust. It was always one fight about power between them, no matter where they were and what they were doing.

The big question was now whether he should give in to Wesker and swallow his pride but get what he wanted quicker or fight and pay the price. Why from all the men in the world he fell in love with the bastard in front of him? Well, now he knew that he had other choices than just submit and take it. What ever he said or did, it only seemed to amuse his captain further. With that knowledge, he could fight back a bit and do something else than just wait and be pitiful. He just had to beware not to push it too far... as he usually did.

"I'm not that fascinating. Are we going or not?" he snapped at Wesker, now smirking back and showing no confusion or shame as he pulled his pants back on that he could walk if it was necessary.

"You can't even imagine how colorful personality you are", Wesker stated his eyebrow slightly raised, not answering the question. Chris gave him an annoyed glare but Wesker didn't see that, or he pretended that he didn't, and turned around and nodded Chris to follow him to the room that was a couple of meters away from them. Wesker opened the door and walked in, not looking behind him whether Chris was following him or not.

This time Chris looked around when he entered the room. The first thing he noticed was that there wasn't much in the room: a king-size bed, a wooden closet and two nightstands plus some smaller items like decorations. Above the bed was a large painting which was pretty much the only colorful item in the black-and-white room. There was no pictures or photos, the carpet was white and the sheets on the mattress were pitch black and the window didn't have curtains. Though they still hadn't switched on the lights, Chris somehow guessed that the carpet which looked like white had to be white just like he supposed the dark sheets had to be black. The room could have been a hotel room, it lacked of personality and looked like no one lived in it. Were the living room and other parts in the apartment similar? Chris tried to remember the living room and the corridor but he had to admit that he didn't remember anything specific: only that the corridor couldn't have had much on the walls because they hadn't dropped anything during their fight of power and the living room had a couch and a table near the large windows where he had been looking at just a couple of minutes ago.

His attention was soon paid elsewhere than the room decorations and furniture. Wesker had begun to strip off his greyish black vest and sat slowly on the bed, not paying any attention to the younger man. There was again a silence between them, it was not an awkward silence, more like a silence that didn't need explanation. What would they talk about anyways? They seemed to understand each other now completely: they both knew what the other wanted and didn't want and it was enough. Chris wanted sex, Wesker wanted control. Simple as that.

Chris decided to join the other man on the bed, but before that he took off all his clothing. Chris saw from Wesker's eyes that the older man hadn't expected that move from him, and Chris couldn't blame him for that. Chris hadn't planned that in advance either, it just felt like the best thing he could do and, well, practical. If he took off his clothes himself, he would have even that control over himself and they wouldn't need to take his clothes off later. Afterall, he had nothing to be shamed about in his body: he had a good reason to be a little proud of his hours that he had spent in the gym and exercising.

He smirked at his captain when he threw away the last piece of clothing he had had on just couple of seconds ago, "Is there something wrong?" he found himself saying, the first time feeling equal with Wesker during their time in the apartment. He was still not the one who controlled their space but the first time felt like a man he was. He felt strong and curious, capable to handle everything that Wesker had in mind, and not weak and pitiful when he couldn't do anything.

His captain shook his head in disbelieve, trying not to start laughing for Chris' quick changes of mind: At first the boy attacked him, then backed down and submissed completely and finally seemed to fight a bit back again. The boy seemed never stop surprising him...

"No, nothing at all", he said, a small hint of amusement in his voice, "I'm glad you finally found your spirit back, you almost began to bore me." He had wanted Chris just like he had had him against the wall a while ago but the newest change in Chris' attitude didn't bother him like he would have thought. Chris was entertaining when he was confused and under his total control but somehow he knew that the boy could be even more entertaining when he was a bit more active. He didn't want to make Chris too weak: If he had wanted to break the man's spirit, he would have done that a long time ago already. All he wanted was to make Chris moan for him, submit to his will: not break the man. But meantime also have some fun.

"Yeah, right", Chris rolled his eyes and sat next to the amused man on the bed, "I just... well, I still don't know how this kind of relationships work. Can't blame me, huh? I dunno how I should react..." he mumbled, feeling quite uneasy for the fact he had just admitted. He knew that Wesker had to knew that already but he somehow felt it important to say it aloud. He wanted to get on with this, the burning in his lower half was still there and he wanted Wesker to begin touching him again, he couldn't deny that fact, but he still wanted to be sure that if he lost his own control, Wesker would be careful. He knew that the first time always hurt.

"That you need to find out yourself", Wesker smirked as he pressed Chris against the mattress, this time more gently than against the wall. Chris didn't fight back and he responsed to Wesker's gaze with his own when the man was on top of him, watched him straight to eyes, "Meanwhile, I have something in mind", his captain added, his voice low once again and seductive, then leaned closer and kissed Chris on the lips passionately.

The hand found its target again soon after their lips met. Chris left out a soft huff and arched his back slightly to meet Wesker's pleasuring hand which he had already missed. No woman had touched him the same way as Wesker, his ex-girlfriend was nothing compared to Wesker's skilled hand that worked him, made him insane for lust within every stroke. When their kiss deepened so did Wesker hand fasten and Chris' moans turn louder, most of which were suffocated by the kiss. Chris didn't need much to be completely hard again, and Wesker noticed that soon as well.

"It's time to move on", Wesker said as he stopped pleasing the man beneath him. Chris nodded and maintained the eye contact, his eyes showing no fear or hesitation: "I'm ready. Do what you need to do", he said silently, giving Wesker the control over his body, "Just go easy, okay?"

Wesker didn't answer. He opened the nightstand drawer with his free hand, his other hand busy with steadying him above the younger man as he searched the necessary items he kept there in the drawer. It didn't take long until he found what he was looking for: a small portion of lubricant and a condom. Chris didn't say a thing when he saw these items though he was quite curious. He understood what for the lubricant was but he had never thought that condom was also necessary in sex between two male. It didn't really matter to Chris, he didn't even feel like thinking such things if he just got what he wanted without later regrets.

Wesker parted Chris' legs, lifting the right leg on his right shoulder. Ignoring the fact how uncomfortable the position felt, Chris tried to relax and kept himself from moving when he felt the fingers start caressing his entrance. He didn't look at Wesker anymore, he had all his mind control to focus on other things than the noice that left out when Wesker opened the portion and lubricated his left hand fingers. He didn't want to think about the fingers, he knew that if he began, he would start hesitating. No one had ever touched him there, there was still a faint sound in the back of his mind that told him that it wasn't normal.

"Relax", he heard Wesker saying, "It hurts at first but eventually it will feel better", he stated calmly and Chris nodded quickly, taking a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. He was ready for this, he couldn't be readier.

It was only one finger at first. Chris bit down his lip when the sharp pain reached his mind, it took all his will power to stay relaxed and still. His every muscle wanted him to resist the invader, get it out one way or another. Wesker didn't seem to mind his small moving and painful expressions, he kept on pushing the finger deeper, soon adding the second one when he felt the inner muscles slowly giving in. He had his right hand around Chris's leg that was on his shoulder, starting to caress it soothingly to distract Chris from the pain inside him. He didn't do it for kindness or sympathy, there was only one reason what for he wanted Chris to feel better and it was the pure fact that if Chris didn't get used to the fingers, he would end up raping the younger man. Or at least that was what he told himself.

"Damn, it hurts..." Chris moaned and almost bit his lips broken when he resisted the urge to get away from the awful fingers inside him. He almost had time to wonder why he even wanted this but then Wesker hit something inside him, something that made his hips jump up and mind fill in rapture. He didn't notice that his other hand had let go of its grip from the dark sheets and found Wesker's shoulder to hang on to, his short nails diving in to the fabric of Wesker's blue shirt.

"It will only get better from this", Wesker said, removing his fingers out of the man under him. Chris had never felt such a... feeling before. And it had felt unbelievable, he had never known that there was a spot inside him that would cause him incredible pleasure. He didn't notice Wesker's further preparings, all his focusion was on that amazing feeling that started to fade away with every passing second. He yearned for more, he didn't care about the pain anymore if sex really felt that good.

"I'll start to believe in that", he laughed between his deep inhales, not really sure if he should laugh or not. He knew that Wesker's delicate fingers were nothing compared to what he was going to get next...

Wesker lifted up his hips, positing himself better between the young man's legs. They stared at each other couple of seconds but none of them said anything, just shared their thoughts through their intense eye contact. Wesker's cold eyes didn't show much emotion, not more than determination and a hint of lust towards the man under him. Chris nodded as a go sign, his blue eyes showing not even a bit of earlier hesitations and messed thoughts. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes when he felt Wesker to begin pushing in.

It hurt more than Chris imagined. If he had thought the fingers painful, the real deal was a lot worse. But no matter how much it hurt, he didn't show it. He kept himself relaxed and breathed in and out as steadily as he could, his hand soon finding his own dick to pleasure himself further and distract him from the unbearable pain inside him when he noticed that Wesker couldn't do it for him. He knew that it would get better from this, no, it had to get better than this...

Wesker went slow at first, giving Chris time to get used to his size before he began to press further, making Chris moan both for both pleasure and pain. Between thrusts Chris made his attempt took off Wesker's shirt with his free hand that he wouldn't tear it with his nails, but the uniform pants stayed on the captain, the fabric colliding Chris' bare skin time to time when they began to move in rhythm, both of them trying to get all the possible pleasure from each other. The pain had passed already and there was only pleasure left in Chris, his body burning hot for the unbelievable feelings he got from both inside and out. He knew he couldn't make it much longer now, he had been hard awhile already, and he felt his limit coming nearer within every second and every strong and well-controlled thrust.

Wesker had let go of his leg, and for exchance he got a better access to Chris' body with his both hands on Chris' waist. Chris tied his legs around Wesker's back to get some support, making their moving a lot easier and faster possible."Wesker, I, uhhh... I can't..." he moaned when Wesker's hips managed to hit his ass harder than before, his cock perfectly hitting that sweet spot inside him dead on. Chris didn't notice at first Wesker's low pants next to his ear from his own loud moans and pants, but when he finally noticed he knew that Wesker had to be also getting close. He tried to hold the feeling and not come yet on his hand but he found it impossible when the accurate thrusts filled his mind again and again in cheer joy and pleasure. He had never known that he would feel that good...

Chris couldn't take it much longer and he came on his own hand and Wesker's lower abdomen. He left out a low moan as he came, his every muscle tensing around Wesker and almost forcing the other man come aswell. It didn't take long or many thrusts to that they both were panting, only their chests moving from exhaustion when they just laid there on the bed, neither of them bothering to say a word or move.

Chris closed his eyes, he wanted to enjoy the every second of the afterglow. He felt exhausted, he panted and huffed like he had just ran a marathon and he already felt his ass getting sore when the pleasure wasn't there anymore hiding the pain from him. He heard Wesker next to him open and close the drawer and supposed that the man was now already sitting on the bed instead of laying on it like Chris.

He felt Wesker getting up from the bed, but he didn't mind to open his eyes to look where the man was going. He heard Wesker to walk to the door and open it, and suddenly Chris made up his mind and opened his mouth to ask:

"Do you mind if I stay till morning?" he asked, and heard Wesker stopping at the door. Chris opened his eyes when the other man didn't say anything right away. He saw the man smirking at him and he had a towel in his hands, obviously going for a shower. For an obvious reason on his abdomen.

"I could call you a cap but no, I don't mind. But first you have to take a shower aswell before you fall asleep", he stated and vanished from the door, not seeing the smile on Chris' lips when the boy turned on his side and fell happily asleep, making a mental note that he could take that shower at morning.

Hello everyone! I'm finally back again ^^'' To say something for my defence, I haven't just sat around and been not writing without reason. I had planned that this chapter would have been published months ago but, as you can see, it's here just now. I've been terribly busy and... this chapter has an another version than just this. The first version didn't work out, I tried to make it work the whole August and September! . Finally I decided that fuck it and began to write this and I think I made the right decision. If I hadn't, I would still be writing that nonsense ^^''

Did you like the chapter? What went wrong? What was good? I'd love to hear what you think, I don't care what the comment is, I can handle criticism... I think o.o


	10. Confusion

Chris squinted his eyes as the beams of the rising sun reached him on the bed. He left out a soft huff as he turned on his back, not yet willing to open his eyes and welcome the new day. It felt so good to lay there on the comfortable, so perfect, mattress. He wanted to be tucked in the soft sheets the whole day and not even consider getting up. Everything felt so right and he hadn't felt so relaxed – and satisfied – in long time. In the back of his mind he undestood that the scent in the bed wasn't completely from his own cologne but he didn't mind to start thinking to whom the musky scent really belonged. He could lay there the whole month and let everything pass his mind without further thinking.

"The breakfast is ready", Chris heard the familiar voice speaking to him from the doorway, waking him up from his perfect dreamworld, "and as your captain I have to remind you that today is an another working day: we need to be at the office in half an hour. I suggest you to take that shower before you join me in the kitchen." Wesker voice wasn't warm or loving, but neither so cold as Chris was used to hear it. Chris nodded, still deadly tired, and his head against the mattress, "Gimme five minutes and I'll be there...", he mumbled, voice a bit annoyed. He had already forgotten where he was, and who with. He wouldn't have minded if Wesker had been a little more romantic and less workaholic but he had to admit that he hadn't expected much about their morning. If anything really.

Okay, maybe a little. Not hours long cuddling period but even something than just "get up and work" order as the first thing at morning. Maybe a kiss? He sighed and shook his head slightly: He couldn't understand why Wesker hadn't called him that cap if they were going straight to work. Or had it been just sex? He didn't feel like thinking about it. Wesker HAD a plan, he always had, he wasn't there for any reason. Or that's was what he wanted to believe in.

He heard Wesker to vanish from the doorway and he was glad that the man did though he would have liked to ask about their new twist in their relationship straight away. The thing was that when he had turned to get out of the bed, his ass had immeadiately started to ache and tingle. He ignored it but the pain shined out from his face when he stood up. Somehow sitting behind his desk the whole day writing reports sounded worse than ever before, especially if Wesker had decided to ignore him this on. He sighed, his lovely morning only seemed to turn bad to worse within every passing second.

Wesker had left him a towel on the bathroom door so he found the right room easily. He staggered in, a couple of times looking back over his shoulder that Wesker wouldn't notice him having a hard time. He hadn't bothered to put on his clothes which had been near the bed. Not because he was lazy: he just didn't feel like taking any unnecessary moves before the pain in his ass would easy a bit and well, it wasn't a long journey to the bathroom. His clothes could wait.

The bathroom was modern and clean, just like everything in the apartment seemed to be. At first Chris only wanted to take that shower like Wesker had suggested him, but he couldn't resist the urge to search some painkillers. It didn't take long that he found what he looking for, and he wondered whether Wesker had children, or any quests, often in his apartment because all the medicines were in the drawer without a lock and so low that any child could found them. Not like he had ever thought his captain as child-friendly man... and he didn't feel like pushing even that thought further: he just took two or three tablets of aspirin and swallowed them without water.

He stepped into the shower and turned it on. The warm water flooded over him, washing off all the dry sweat and dirt from his perfectly tanned skin. He hadn't bothered to lock the door of the bathroom, he wasn't sure if he had even closed it. Had he taken the towel from the door? He didn't really care, all he wanted that the aspirin would work and his brains wake up and get ready for work. Everything else could wait.

He noticed soon that he couldn't keep his thoughts away from Wesker, no matter how much he tried. He just didn't really know what to think about Wesker anymore. Was the man his lover or captain? Was he both of them? Why had Wesker let him to stay over night? Too many questions and no answers. The more he thought it, the more he got frustrated as his brains began to work. Even the warm water and air around him couldn't distact him from the deep and dark thoughts.

Seconds passed as he thought his alternatives, only to notice that there weren't many of them. Had he other alternatives than to play Wesker's rules? If Wesker wanted to play again that captain/subordinate relationship, they would. He didn't know what Wesker wanted but he was sure that Wesker had something in mind. He wasn't sure what but it had to be something. Something that got him frustrated and annoyed him beyond his imagination. This couldn't have been just sex!

His fist collided the wall in frustration. Suddenly his mind was filled in other thoughts, more like memories. The wall reminded him about the last night, the way Wesker had hit his back against it when he had been too forward with his actions. The more he thought about it, the more he would have liked to have a different morning than this even though he was now slightly in aching pain. Just something that could show him that Wesker cared. Something...

He hadn't forgotten how good it had felt to be under the man. The memories of the sensuel touches on his body - no rather IN his body – made his face turn slighty red. All those moans he had let out in pleasure after the pain had passed, all those long hard thrusts he had taken by his own free will... every single memory and the still remaining tingling in his lower half made his blush only redden. Yes, he had expected more about their morning than just a emotionless order. Not much but.. something! Something that would have made his morning even more perfect than when he was just laying happily on that mattress.

_Oh, damn... not now!_

It hadn't been only his face which reacted to the sexual thoughts. He didn't need to look down to know what his condition at that moment was. It wasn't the worst he had got but he knew he couldn't leave the shower with a semi-erected member. He took a glance behind him to see if the door really was open but much to his dismay the glass was already fuzzy from the stream. Perhaps he had taken the towel and closed it afterall? It wouldn't be the first time when he had done something not noticing it...

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his hand wander on his crotch. This may not be the best alternative: He knew he could turn the water cold as well but... somehow touching himself felt a better idea. Not like he want to admit it but he was thinking the previous night once again - he couldn't block those thoughts anymore. He sighed, or rather moaned, when the thoughts broke every barrier in his mind and filled his mind in sensations and memories. He lived the last night again, imagining Wesker's hand replacing his and breathing low to his ear. Imitating the way how Wesker had pleasured him, he gave in to those memories. As his left hand began to move on his lower half, his right hand giving him a support from the shower wall. He shouldn't do this, but... it was too late to turn that water cold anymore.

He hadn't heard the small shuffling and the quiet steps behind him from the noice of water hitting the floor and his skin, neither the door close behind him. Suddenly the door of the shower opened and the cold air met his bare skin, awakening him from his thoughts and memories.

"Wha..." he said, turning around immediately, only to meet the lusty, or rather coy, gaze of the older man. He didn't have time to say more or defend himself in any manner as the determined lips collided his, suffocating the rest of his surpised question. He was pushed deeper into the shower, soon his back meeting the chilly wall.

The moment of surpise was on Wesker's side and he used it wisely. He deepened the kiss before Chris had time to realize what was going on, his hands simultaneously taking a strong hold on Chris, one hand from the lean hips and the other from the wet brown hair.

"Umh.. wait! What are you..." Chris mumbled when he got some space between their lips, his mind not registering completely what was happening. Why Wesker was there with him in the shower? Wasn't they supposed to go to work? Wasn't Wesker supposed to be his superior now? What the fuck was going on?

"I came to help you", he taller man said, voice as amused as in the previous night when they had been like this, Chris against the wall and under his mercy. The voice was almost so low that it vanished into the noice of shower, "The door was open." He added, aslike it was the only explanation for why he was there.

"But... I didn't really intend..." Chris didn't know how to continue from that. Or better said, he couldn't when he had to bit down his lip when Wesker's hand replaced his own on his crotch and the hot lips touched his neck. He felt uncomfortable against the cold shower wall but the fact that his aching erection got attention from the man he had been day-dreaming of, took away the most of the negative feelings.

Wesker had him pinned against the wall and they both were naked, at that moment Chris noticed that he had never seen his captain fully exposed, not even at the showers after training. Not like he saw anything else than Wesker's bare shoulders and chest that close but he could feel it that this time Wesker had nothing to cover him anymore. The fact didn't really bother him, he was already used to it that Wesker enjoyed his privacy, and power, that he had with his clothes on. This was odd, and it bothered him. As like Wesker wasn't his captain anymore who just gave him orders and played around with him when he felt like to. This was as like...

...they were lovers.

He could feel Wesker's erection against him, there was nothing to cover them and he wasn't sure if he was glad for it or not, he still had that aching pain in his ass. They both were wet and the air around them was smuggy, almost a bit heavy to breath. Or then it was only Chris: the coldness behind him and Wesker's hotness in front of him and the hand around his water-lubricated cock got him easily on the edge.

"Uhnh... Weren't we supposed to go to work? And I thought, well, we wouldn't be like this anymore, after you told me to get up and get ready for work", he said, his voice showing his confusion and honesty. And he knew Wesker would want something more than just touch him, "And, I, uh, I'm still..." he began, instantly feeling also embarrassed for that he was still sore for the previous night. It didn't really do good for his masculinity to admit that he was too sore for sex even though the painkillers had already begun to effect.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything" the older man chuckled next to his ear, not answering to his suggestion about their relationship. And take care of what everything? Chris wondered, soon finding out what the man had meant with his words when the man suddenly disappeared from his sight.

"Hey, wait, what?" Chris yelped, the words escaping from his mouth faster than ever before. No, he can't even consider...?

"Aaahnh..." the groaned as his captain's lips met his cock. He drew his head back, his senses filling in sensations, "Why are you..." an another moan escaped from his mouth and he had to close his eyes. He didn't undestand anything anymore. If he had thought before he knew something, now he was sure that he didn't know anything. He had always thought that the one who gave the blow-job would be the submissive one – in other words – him, but there wasn't anything submissive in Wesker's behaviour. He didn't understand anything...

"I told you I came to help you, didn't I?" The man chuckled as he fondled the lenght in his hand, his another hand keeping Chris's hips against the wall that the man couldn't move, "Or would you like me to stop?"

_Bastard... _

"No, I don't", Chris said, his voice steady and calm, or as calm as he could get in that situation, "I just wonder what you want... in return." He wasn't stupid, Wesker wanted something, "You don't do that for simple kindness. And mind you that you didn't answer anything to that working issue... and our relationship"

"Smart boy, Christopher", the voice that Wesker used to say those words got Chris to open his eyes and look at the man. The hand moved slow, almost like he was thinking. And the slow motions only got Chris closer the edge.

"Just say it, I know there's something", he snapped his face red for pleasure, his eyes meeting the older man's mocking gaze.

"I want to take you later today, in my office", he said, his hand still fondling Chris' lenght in rhythm, slow and steady, making Chris a bit by bit more desperate.

"Was that your original plan for today? To take me in your office when my ass wouldn't ache so badly anymore?" Chris stated, not really sure how he managed to keep his voice that calm and convincing. Actually, he didn't.

The older man smirked, his eyes telling everything, "Now I know why I hired you in the first place, you figured out that quite fast", he said, amused, keeping Chris firmly against the shower wall and showing no signs of submission though he was the one on his knees, "Do you take the deal?"

The first time on that morning, Chris smiled. This was really was SOMETHING.

"It's the deal. Could you just... uhm.. get on with it?" He would loved to play a bit now when he had one win in their game (had he?) but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't try his luck further. If anything, he didn't want to take the risk that Wesker would like to change his plans and take him there and not wait for later. Or leave him like that. He didn't have anything to complain about, did he?

At least now he knew that his day wouldn't contain just sitting behind his desk and

awkward situations with his captain. This day, Tuesday, could be better than he had feared, be the day he had wished for. He didn't know yet what Wesker would want him to do later, but at the moment, he didn't care. Things could be worse.

No, he didn't have anything to complain about.

-XXXX-

A/N

Hello again! Here's the newest chapter and I hope you like it. I could have made this longer but I decided to cut this a bit that I can publish you something (I'm in the middle of my examweek). This story is soon going to end! ….I think o.o If you notice something that bothers you, send me a message.

Wesker is such a mean bastard...


	11. Suspicion

The plan was simple, or that's what Wesker said. They couldn't arrive to the office together and because Chris didn't have his car, they would either have to call him a cab or Chris would have to walk. And the last one wasn't an alternative to Chris: he made that clear to his captain while he ate the breakfast which he had insisted to have before even considering to leave the apartment. So after the breakfast – almost an hour too late for work because of the shower and breakfast – they left the apartment but for some reason, Chris was still not happy. Actually, he was angry for a good reason.

"What? I have to take all the blame on me?" Chris yelled, obviously annoyed when Wesker told him his plan - completely, "So you can be late but I can't and then you order me to your office and..."

"Get in and shut up. We have a deal, Christopher," the blond man replied, smirking, only annoying the younger man further, and got in the elevator. Chris's cab was already waiting before the apartment building.

"Like hell I will," Chris growled and stood still, not entrying the elevator, "This is just unfair! You're just as much late as I am."

"But I'm your captain and I have a proper excuse," the man stated, still smirking aslike Chris' reaction only amused him, and stood in the elevator, leaning slightly on the doorway, "I'll need to collect some documents from the RPD before I drive to the S.T.A.R.S office. You don't have anything to say for your defence... and this isn't the first time that you're late.."

"Oh shut up, will you?" Damn Chris hated the man sometimes, especially in occasions like this one. Why it always had to be him? Okay, he knew, but still...

The man tilted his head to the side matter-of-factly and Chris sighed, giving in because he knew he had no other choice than play Wesker's rules once again. He stepped in, saying: "Okay but you gotta promise me that next time you better have a better plan than this. Or at least a plan in which I win and not always you." He didn't stop glaring at the his captain but the last sentence he said almost playfully.

"No promises," Wesker chuckled, maintaining the eye contact through his black shades and pressed the button and selected the right floor, "And I think my plans are always good."

"Yeah, right," Chris replied a hint of sarcasm in his voice but smiling slightly, making the older man raise his eyebrow suspectfully, "I'm still not sure if I should be happy or afraid of what you have planned.. for later." Chris stated coyly.

"You'll see," The man next to him smirked and something in the man's voice got Chris on his guard, but too late. Suddenly, out of the blue, his captain took a grip from his hand and spinned him around, colliding his face against the wall of the moving elevator.

He grunted and moaned in the strong police grip which he very well knew from his own training and using. He was totally under Wesker's mercy again, he had already lost count how many times that had happened in the past couple of days.

Wesker chuckled right behind him, leaning closer to whisper to his ear: "Something like this, perhaps. Too bad we don't have more time for playing..." his voice was full of suggestivity and got cold shivers run down Chris's spine. "If you hadn't attacked me in the shower, we would..." he mumbled back, the hand against his back making his voice slightly painful. But as fast as he had been pushed against the wall, he was let go.

The elevator soon opened its doors and they walked out like nothing had happened, not saying a word or even looking suspectful - Chris' face was perhaps a bit red but he remained his cool like a good officer should. The neighbours coming in the elevator gave them a questioning look (two special unit officers in their apartment building seemed to worry them) but they seemed to know Wesker and nodded him a greeting politely, just like anyone would.

Outside of the apartment building, Chris would have loved to comment the act in the elevator finally when no one was there to hear him, but his incoming words were blocked with Wesker's quick statement.

"I'll see you in the office.. later," were the last words Chris heard from Wesker and was with those words forced to get in to the waiting cab. Chris only nodded and would have liked to say the same but the cab already drove away, leaving his smirking captain behind. Somehow, even though no words were exchanged, Chris knew that he didn't really need to ask what the man had meant with his moves and "something like this" statement. Seriously, he had a hard time to block his imaginations...

-XXX-

"Good that you came... at last. I've been trying to call you," Joseph said immediately when Chris had opened the outdoor and stepped in. Obviously the man had been waiting for him to arrive. What could be that important?

"Oh, sorry that I'm late and for not answering. What is it?" he began, giving his teammate a questioning look as he closed the door behind him, "Is it about the case?"

"Yes and no. I think that it is, the granny just didn't want to tell me how," Joseph answered, stepping out of the way that Chris didn't need to stay between him and the door, "She asked for you and the captain. Did he tell you where he is? Seriously, how can both of you be late?" The question wasn't really a question, but Chris really needed all his willpower to keep his poker face that he wouldn't have smirked for the answers that he could have given to his friend.

"He told me last night that he needs to collect some kind of documents from the R.P.D. And who granny? What did she want from me?" Chris asked and Joseph sighed, looking worried. And stressed.

"She didn't even tell me her name," he began, "She told me that she had seen you two in the apartment building yesterday and wanted to know who you two were. I told her that she had nothing to be worried about, everything is okay, remain her calm etc. But she insisted to know your names 'cos she wanted to talk with you, personally. And.. yeah, she got very upset that I couldn't give your address, Chris, only Wesker's," Joseph sighed again and according to his face, he hadn't liked the woman.

"Okay, so.. she didn't tell anything more? Is she related to one of the victims? Or something? A neighbour?" Chris wondered and Joseph shook his head.

"No, not really," Joseph replied, "She just... she was very determined to meet you. As like she didn't have anything else in her mind. Obsessed, that could be the word."

"Strange, that's what I'd say," Chris leaned against the wall and watched deeper in the office where Jill, Brad and Barry tried to fight with their reports, "How did she look like? I don't remember talking with old ladies like that..."

"She had... well, she looked like a normal grandma, ya know, greyish hair, old-fashioned clothing, short..." he stopped for a second to think again,"Really, all that I remember well about her is that she had a HUGE handbag, seriously huge, and it was black, and she had an enormous scarf wrapped around her neck. She must had spent many hours knitting that."

Chris didn't answer at first anything to that, he already remembered the woman from the elevator. He had noted out the same as Joseph, a huge handbag and the scarf. But what did she have to do with the case?

"I can bet on that," he mumbled, thinking the woman, "I remember her but I don't see any reason for why she would like to meet me or the captain. We didn't talk, we were in the same elevator when we leaving the building but nothing more."

"Perhaps she remembered something later and now wanted to talk?" Joseph wondered aloud, but neither of them were convinced. She could have talked to anyone in the office. Why him and Wesker?

"Okay well, did you have anything else to tell me?" He still didn't get the image of the old woman out of his head but he felt like changing the subject. Joseph didn't seem to mind at all.

"Actually, that was the most important piece of news but I also have something else. I have already discussed about this with others but I can as well as tell it to you too." Joseph took a better position against the wall as well, the opposite wall from Chris, and began talking when he noticed that he had Chris' full attention. He didn't look at Chris' curious eyes as he talked:

"As you know, I was yesterday meeting the pathologist with Barry. She actually found something from the bodies: a drug. She couldn't tell us yet what it was but now we know how it effected on the victims," Joseph raised his gaze from the floor at Chris' eyes, "The drug didn't kill them, it stunned the victim; made him unable to scream for help or escape. Then the murderer just did whatever he/she wanted to the defenceless victim. Let me guess: the neighbours hadn't heard anything in the apartment building in which you yesterday went to investigate?," Chris nodded and encouraged Joseph to go on. The image of the old woman was already been replaced with the image of the dead young man that had been sliced and stabbed brutally when he had still remained consious. The image that perhaps never could fade away from his memory.

"Okay so, basically, the murderer can be anyone. The murderer didn't need much power to kill the victim, just the right moment to inject the drug – whatever it is – into the men. The pathologist said that it effected quickly and..." Joseph took a deep breath, " if the victim got an overdoze, he died for the lack of air. Brightfall didn't commit suicide, the drug and the weak bruises around his neck prove that. Whoever the murderer is, he/she had had to have a fight with that victim or been very busy. As you remember, he wasn't stabbed like the other two men."

"Did Jill and Brad find anything?" Chris asked, his voice tone lower than usually. It was always lower when he was sad or upset. Otherwise there were no other signs that the news made him feel like that.

"No, they didn't. That's kinda everything we know now." Joseph answered and added, "I'd liked to tell that to Wesker too but obviously he still hasn't arrived. If you ask me, collecting documents can't take over an hour."

"Yeah, perhaps he just got something to talk with Irons... maybe we should get back to work before he arrives, I still haven't even began writing my report from yesterday." Chris knew very well how that hour had passed but he had no intention to tell that to Joseph. Actually, now Chris had two reasons to wait for Wesker enthusiastically. The case and the sex.

They got back to work soon after their discussion, the woman wasn't mentioned even once anymore. Even though that she wasn't, Chris couldn't get her out of his head, there was something wrong with her but he couldn't find out what. His report didn't work out well, they never did, but now when his thoughts wandered, it didn't work out at all. The minutes passed, an another hour passed and the lunch time got nearer as well. Every second made him feel more and more awkward, as like his chair was made of needles. Something kept on bothering him, something in the woman. Something in the whole case. What was the connection between all the victims? What was the motive? They didn't know, they had many quesses but no real leads. What did the woman want from him and Wesker?

Where was Wesker?

A lot questions and no answers. Wesker seriously should have got back by now, Chris knew it. Barry told him to stop worrying about the captain and concertrate on the report but Chris simply couldn't.

Wesker was just talking with Irons longer than usually. Nothing more.

No, collecting documents, or even talking with Irons, couldn't take this long. It could, but not today. Chris thought and glared at the papers in front of him. Wesker wouldn't waste time today, no matter what Irons had there to tell him. Chris just knew the man had planned their "deal" longer than just this morning. It was obvious that his captain wanted him in the office, he had said it last night at the parking lot. Why did he waste his time when he now would have him?

...Or was this just a part of the game? Keep him waiting and come later? It could but... just strange. Wesker had already what he wanted. Why wait longer? Just strange. And frustrating.

"I'll take a longer lunchbreak than usual now when Wesker isn't here. If Wesker comes back, tell him that stop being late." Chris said to other members and everyone just nodded, smiling slightly even though they should stop him. It wasn't the first time that he had done this "longer break"...

But this time he didn't take longer lunchbreak for a cup of coffee. He jumped in his car and drove to Wesker's apartment, at the same time calling the man. Wesker didn't answer. He called again in the traffic lights: no answer. He couldn't reach Wesker's telephone. And he was getting more and more worried. He wasn't sure why he reacted like this but... he had to check that this all was just his imagination. The woman and the picture of the dead Matthew Brown bothered him out of his mind. What was the connection? Was there any connection?

He almost ran up the stairs, he didn't wait for the elevator. Something was wrong, perhaps it could have been wiser to go to R.P.D but... the woman had Wesker's address. He had no hard proof against the woman, but it was better to be safe than sorry. And if Wesker wasn't there and the woman was just a normal, slightly weird, grandma, he could talk with her. Perhaps the woman just didn't trust on the other members and that's why wanted to talk with him and Wesker? It was one good explanation, but... he couldn't take the risk that the woman was the murderer and Wesker was about to be her newest victim. Yes, it was better to overreact now than be sorry later. Even though he felt awfully ridiculous.

Chris knocked the door faster than he had planned when he finally reached it. The wooden door wasn't opened. He knocked again and no answer. Is it a good thing or a bad? He wondered and knocked again. No answer.

He sighed and turned around, giving in. Perhaps there wasn't anything to be worried about. Why would Wesker come back to the apartment in the first place? He had overreacted, no doubt about that. At least now he knew that Wesker wasn't here. But what about the woman?

He took a couple of steps to the elevator, his hands in his pockets, feeling himself more and more ridiculous. He had pushed his thoughts too far and this was the result. Perhaps Wesker was right, he should sit back and think before acting more often. Damn he hated it when Wesker was right. But well, at least he was right and alive.

"I knew you would come, sooner or later," Chris heard a weak voice behind him and before he had time to react or say anything, the needle went thought his skin and the drug spread into his veins. His whole world went slower at the very moment and the yelp that escaped from his mouth wasn't more than just a whine at the end.

He staggered away from his attacker but couldn't get further than just another couple of steps, falling on the floor when his legs went numb within seconds.

Fuck...

He cursed in his mind, unable to do it anymore aloud. He had his face against the dirty corridor carpet but soon the woman turned him around and he was able to establish an eye contact with the crazy old woman. Not like he needed to look at the woman's eyes to know that she was a total maniac.

"Don't worry, darling," she said tauntingly, her other hand in her black handbag, looking for something, "It won't hurt..."

She draw the knife out of the bag and smirked, "...yet."


	12. Death

Chris was terrified. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't... do anything to defend himself. The knife slowly came closer at his throat within every passing second and he couldn't knock it off or dodge it. All that he could do was watch it come closer inch by inch and replay every possible curse word in his mind.

Even though he was already near panicking, there was still one simple question in his mind that was clear enough to keep the rising panic away.

...Where had the woman come from?

His every muscle trembled slightly, but with all his will power he was able to turn his head to the side. The blade came closer and the woman laughed like a maniac, as if she were enjoying Chris's fear and anxiety. Chris ignored her and his incoming death to focus on moving his head further to the side. He had to see behind her. He had to have his answer to his curiosity… and his fears.

There was an open door behind her and it didn't take much from Chris to know to whom it belonged. It was the same door where he had come out just hours ago. It was the same door to the apartment where he had spent his previous night.

How had she gotten the door open? How had she gotten in?

His fears soon got their answer. The old woman had noticed his gaze and obviously she guessed from his face what he was thinking and afraid of.

"Indeed, darling." She chuckled and withdrew the knife suddenly, as if she had other thoughts. She turned to look at the door that Chris kept on staring at intently. "Want to go in? It's always better with more company, isn't it?" She said, her tone running shivers down Chris' spine. He turned his gaze to glare at her instead of the door, already wishing that he could move and strangle her. Chris couldn't speak but his furious eyes told all. If she had laid a finger on him...

The woman took her grip from his vest and dragged him into the apartment, seemingly amused by Chris' anger. Chris yelped for the sudden move but no words came out. The woman was strong, a lot stronger than women her age were, and that fact made her even more dangerous than she already was with her knife and was able to kill a man with her bare hands. She didn't need her knife for that...or any help carrying her shopping bags, that's for sure. Chris should have felt devastated or afraid for what was waiting for him in the apartment, but he was only worried and nervous; the irony helped him to block his worst fears out of his mind. The fears which the woman said aloud as she stepped in:

"Don't worry, dear, he's still alive. He shouldn't have fought back, that's all." She mused and closed the door behind them after she had dragged Chris' numb body completely in. "Good that we came in, now no one can interrupt us."

The old woman let Chris fall back on the floor in the living room. He huffed as his back collided with the expensive carpet. It was hard for him to see his surroundings from the floor, especially because he couldn't move his head without unbearable pain and huge trouble, but that didn't stop him from trying. Chris noticed quickly that the woman didn't stand next to him any more - she had already walked over to the couch that was from Chris' perspective on the left side. The coffee table was blocking his view but he was able to see that there was someone lying on the couch.

Chris wasn't good at math but counting in situations like this had never been hard to him.

His captain was pale and lifeless. At first Wesker didn't seem to breath at all, but soon his chest rose slightly and came down. He breathed, but it was in minimal. He was unconscious and slowly dying from the overdose of the drug – with a structure they didn't know anything about at the moment.

The woman smirked when she was right next to her target that was lying on the black leather couch. Her free hand, the other was busy holding her bag, reached at Wesker, taking off the black shades from his face. She didn't say a thing but she seemed to be pleased of what she saw. Chris was on the contrary; he felt more and more disgusted. With his glasses Wesker had seemed restful, but now without them, his pain was obvious. His eyes were clenched shut and he had his brows furrowed, as if he was trying to concentrate on something. Something like staying alive...

"You crazy bitch..." Chris didn't notice at first that he had said those words aloud; it hadn't felt painful or hard. The words just escaped from his mouth, silent but strong. The woman turned to look at him, smirking even more widely than seconds before to Wesker.

"Oh, you can talk. Determined, aren't you?" she laughed and then, out of the blue, her smile fade away and she turned to look at the kitchen clock. "Oh my, I almost forgot to drink my coffee. I'm getting old," she stated and laughed again, walking to the kitchen and forgetting what she was doing or going to do before noticing her need of coffee.

Chris was confused: She was about to kill two special unit officers and all that she had on her mind was a cup of coffee? What the hell? Nevertheless, Chris didn't mind at all her sudden change of mind. He had noticed that his body was slowly getting rid of the drug, according to his ability to speak again, and that basically meant he would soon able to move. How soon, he didn't know, but every second counted.

"How fascinating that you can already speak. It should make you vulnerable for hours... maybe I was too careful this time. It's boring if I can't see you boys in agony... very boring," she said like she was talking about the weather. Chris was about to snap back something meaningless, but held the insults back and stayed quiet. He didn't want to attract her attention or waste his strength. He still had his eyes locked on Wesker, making sure that he kept on breathing, and for that reason he didn't mind turning his head to the right only to see the woman open and close the cabinets.

"You know, dearheart, I haven't always been this absent-minded, not even close! Once I was young, just like you, a great future waiting ahead of me," she sighed and almost sounded like a normal grandma when she talked: missing her youth and remembering her past. Chris remained quiet, encouraging the woman to continue her monologue:

"I was a great researcher;very good. I had many jobs, I worked in many companies... but the best employer I ever had was absolutely Umbrella," she sighed again and sounded happy, making Chris more and more curious. "I always loved to create medicine, but I loved the way that I was encouraged to invent something new even more, not just staying with the boring painkillers, first-aid, etc. Oh, don't look at me like that, sweetie." Chris wasn't looking but it didn't seem to be important to her, she was completely lost in her own thoughts. "They don't know about this little drug I invented. They were too greedy, all too greedy..." Chris had no idea what she meant by her last words, but it was obvious that she wasn't an idiot. Just crazy and ... well, out of her mind, but for what reason?

Wesker's condition was getting worse and worse; time wasn't on his side like it was on Chris'. But Chris had no other choice: he had to play more time for them. And hope that the time didn't kill the one he wanted to rescue.

Think before you act. That was what Wesker always said. How could keep the grandma speaking but how not to attract her attention? He wanted to ask why she did all this and insult her but he knew that wasn't wise thing to do.

What could he say? Staying quiet wasn't an option either, she knew he could answer if she wanted to ask something. He had to keep her talking before she would remember what she should have been doing instead of drinking her coffee. Chris didn't have any hurry to die.

"Do you have any kids?" He suddenly asked, his voice a bit louder than the last mumble. The woman was obviously surprised by the question: she didn't move or say anything at all at first. Soon she answered, her voice full of pure happiness.

"Yes, a daughter," she began. "She's the best girl in the world; beautiful and smart. She married a handsome man and built a family years ago. Ethan has grown so big already, it feels like it has been only days since he was just a little baby boy. He's in college nowadays." Then, out of the blue, her voice turned dark, dangerous, and loud. Her words were like a toxin, killing everything in her way.

"You freaks of nature infected him with the same disease that you have. My sweet little Ethan!" She screamed: "And that's in your genes? Ha! Lies, all lies to right your... lifestyle! I have to protect him... I have the medicine..." She sounded like a maniac, obsessed and furious.

"You think that killing heals? Fuck you!" Chris snapped back before he thought. The woman had made his anger come back like a wave and lose control. He hated her; she made him feel sick and disgusted. Her grandson was a homosexual and she thought it was a sickness? A sickness that could be cured by "protecting" him from other homosexual people? Had the men she killed had something to do with Ethan? Chris had always hated people, no matter whether they were racist or homophobic, but to Chris she was the worst of them all. She was crazy enough to accomplish what they wanted, not only think in theory.

She turned to look at him, looking surprised that he still was there. Then she smirked again like a maniac and came back to Chris, forgetting simultaneously the coffee she had been preparing.

"It won't spread when all of you are gone." Her voice was emotionless when she kneeled down next to her prey, a kitchen knife in her hand, which she had taken from the kitchen without further thought. She dropped her bag next to them to be able to take a better grip of the knife with both of her hands.

"This will be over fast," she chuckled and looked at Chris' furious eyes. She knew without saying that Chris was fiercely thinking something, "I'm feeling kind today, and don't worry, he will follow you to the hell right after I'm done with you..." she mused and aimed at Chris' heart, and this time she didn't go slowly. She had had enough of playing with Chris. And she wanted her coffee.

The blade was instantly stained by the blood. Everything seemed to stop for a moment: no speaking, no cries of pain, no laughing...

There was only gagging. The sounds of choking on blood filled the quiet room and covered the slight pants that come out of the killer.

The knife in Chris's trembling hands had gone through the old woman's ribs and tore her lung. Chris had dogged the kitchen knife just in time and reached into the bag that had been open - she hadn't closed it after putting the knife back in. Fortunately for Chris, she hadn't noticed that Chris had planned to use her knife instantly when he had seen the bag falling next to him. It had been just a matter of time whether Chris had succeeded to take the knife or not. Chris had, but not without an injury.

It all had happened fast and he had used all his strength - which he had been saving all this time - to make his move. He had waited for her to attack him: Without the element of surprise, Chris couldn't have been able to defend himself and he had known it. If he had reached the knife or moved even an inch too soon, she would have noticed it and ... the result would have been the same as the alternative if he had moved too late. Even though Chris' timing had been perfect, he hadn't been able to dodge the kitchen knife completely. The drug had slowed him down a bit and for that reason he now had a long cut on his shoulder, but at that moment, Chris didn't feel any pain. His veins were full of adrenaline and his mind was blank from the shock and exhaustion.

The woman tried to breath in, but every time she did so, she gagged on the blood. She was in panic, trying to breath in and out and doing so only made it worse. Chris knew she was doing to die but he didn't do anything for her. Helping was out of the option but neither did he twist the knife in the wound to make her feel more pain.

He didn't twist it for feeling kind. He was numb, unable to think or do anything anymore. Exhaustion, shock, the drug... all of them affected him at that very moment and he let go of the bloody knife, leaving it in the woman who coughed up blood and trembled above him.

He watched as she kept on gagging till she didn't gag anymore.

She fell on the expensive carpet right next to him in seconds, staining it with fresh blood. She died by her own knife; stabbed to death, unable to do anything about it or scream for help.

The woman had gotten what she deserved; she had felt the same agony that every one of her victims had experienced.

It was ironic, but Chris didn't smile. He took the phone out of the old woman's bag and called 911, feeling extremely exhausted but determined. He didn't have time for resting, even though his every muscle insisted for him to do so, or going through the fact that he had just killed a person. He still had to do something before losing his own consciousness.

There was still someone who was close to death.

-XXX-

Hello yellow! I'm back and this time with a beta! Hurray! :D All thanks to my lovely beta **Tyrann **for fixing these texts up ^^ We keep on working on the previous chapters and I try to publish the next chapter asap. Guess what? The next chapter will be the grand final!

I'm glad you have read this story this far and I hope I won't let you down in the next chapter. I admit that I've enjoyed writing this story but... somewhere we must end this. You see, as my favorite band Poets of the Fall sings: If there is no end, there is no beginning.


	13. No End, No Beginning

The leaves rustled beneath the man's boots as he walked casually to the office building ahead of him. It was a beautiful morning, but the man didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. It was all the same to him whether it was a sunny or rainy day. Especially today he couldn't care less, he had something much more important to think of other than the weather.

It had been a week. One long week.

He opened the door and stepped into the building. Next to the door was the secretary's desk and even though he wouldn't have wanted to waste any more of his precious time, the woman behind the desk started a conversation:

"Good morning, captain," she greeted, smiling politely. She was a young woman with black, long hair that was tied into a ponytail. But that wasn't the most notable feature about her. Even though he wasn't as interested in women as other men were, he noticed very well that the woman always used tight shirts and high heels, let alone all that make-up. Her deep red lips moved as she spoke:

"I'm glad you came back, captain, you can't even believe how hard it has been to keep your team members in schedule while you have been away." Wesker supposed she was trying to joke, according to her bright chuckle. "You should talk with Redfield, he hasn't done anything while you haven't been here. It seems your team is doomed without you." She laughed again, then opened her ponytail, letting her black hair fall on her shoulders. She looked straight at his shades, as if trying to engage eye contact.

It irritated him.

"How nice that you think that I'm that irreplaceable, miss," he stated, showing no emotion or interest towards the secretary in his voice. He added: "You mentioned Redfield, is he here?"

She blinked once. Twice. Then finally opened her mouth, looking slightly confused, or rather annoyed, that the man had blocked her that easily and mercilessly. "He's sitting behind his desk in the team member's office sector. Alpha's, of course," she said and turned to look at her computer screen, slightly blushing for embarrassment.

"Thank you." The captain turned around, not giving the secretary another thought. She was a good-looking woman, but he already had someone else in his sight. Someone much more entertaining.

He didn't mind to knock on the door which separated the team member's office sector from the corridor. He wasn't a visitor there.

"Hey, captain, you're alive!" Frost greeted him instantly after he had opened the door. His desk was the nearest to the door, so it wasn't much of a surprise that he was the first to notice him.

He was about to reply something, but it was too late. Everyone had turned their heads from their papers to see whom Joseph had greeted. One second later and he was surrounded by his team members, everyone smiling and asking how he was feeling. He was fine, nothing to add to that.

Only one of his members hadn't approached him.

Chris looked at him, but didn't smile. His blue eyes showed a hint of concern when he looked straight at the blond man's black shades. Wesker talked first.

"Redfield," the captain began. "I'd want you in my office as soon as possible. You can finish your reports later."

The younger man nodded and stood up from his chair, putting his hands in the pockets. He was ready to go right away.

The other members didn't ask any questions. Wesker supposed they had already been informed of his sudden "vacation" which had included a hospital. He doubted there was anyone who wouldn't know about the serial killer and her latest targets. Or target. The newspapers had made sure of that.

He had heard that Chris had spent only one night in the hospital and been one day out of work. They hadn't discussed even once after the... incident. And Wesker was pleased of that. He was very delighted of the fact that Chris had understood to stay away and act like he was just a team member. If he hadn't, the newspapers would have had a lot more to write about. Now everyone thought it had been just coincidence and good luck that Chris had come to look for him.

He had quite good hunch of the reason why Chris hadn't got his reports done. But before making any conclusions, he was going to ask him. Private. Now.

And after his primary plan...

-XXX-

"I thought we were supposed to talk!" Chris hissed so low that only Wesker heard. Not like he had something against the idea of having some "fun" with his beloved captain, but he had waited the whole week to sort things out with him. He really had expected talking first, then the sex. After the working hours would have been his guess for the specific time, to be honest.

The man chuckled and he gave his captain a glare. "Yes, we talk, but the most important matters first and foremost, hm? I suppose we had some unfinished business."

Chris sighed. The pencil underneath his back pained him slightly. Yes, he was pinned on the desk, his vest already opened by his captain who had managed to have him in that position. It wasn't the most confortable position, to say the least, but tolerable. He was glad that Wesker's desk hadn't had anything else on it than some documents and a pencil.

"I remember well..." Chris mumbled. How could he forget? The shower had never before been as hot as it had been then. "But I really thought we were going to talk - not do this when everyone could hear us..."

"Correction: hear you." The captain chuckled again and Chris rolled his eyes, not even trying to deny that. Wesker took the silence as a ready-to-go sign and leaned lower on his neck, starting to nibble tenderly against the skin beneath his lips, ignoring the previous complaints completely.

"Uhhn..." Chris moaned softly as the captain's hand slipped under his shirt and began working his left nipple. He didn't even try to resist. Why should he? He had agreed to their deal and it didn't feel bad at all. Wesker's hot tongue moved across his neck; the teeth nibbled the skin; the hot breath collided against his cool skin; the hand fondled and twisted his nipple... it felt all too good to fight back. The man knew how to turn him on.

Suddenly, out of the blue, he asked, the man still working on him: "How did she get in?"

The question made the captain stop to think for a moment, then continue, this time roughly on Chris' pants as he answered: "I opened the door and she hit that needle into my vein. I didn't expect anyone to attack me so there wasn't much for me to do." He managed to get the pants open. "I came back to my apartment to collect some important documents which Irons had asked for. I suppose she was waiting for me. Any more questions?" He said, already sounding annoyed for the sudden question.

"Just guess." Chris glared at him." I have thousands of them. I have waited the whole week for you to come back. I can't write my report if I don't know what I say and what I can't and... I can't get what happened out of my mind," he admitted.

"Don't you worry about that now." The blond stated, "I'll take care of the details." He moved closer again, trying to distract the brunet from the subject with a hot kiss. The boots were soon removed and pants undressed and the captain moved between his subordinate's legs, his hands caressing the smooth skin of the younger man.

Chris sighed again: this time both for the lust and annoyance of not getting his answers. He seriously wanted to know more, but the man on top of him obviously didn't want the same. "I count on that you'll explain _everything_ later... I want to know your excuse for why I knew you would be there before I start telling them. Now it just had been a coincidence that I was there, but how long will they believe that? And how long is it going to be a secret that all the murdered men were homosexual?" He mumbled and turned his gaze away from the older man's expressionless face, and when he still remembered, he removed the pencil under his back and threw it across the room. "How long will it take that they find out about us?"

"As I said, don't worry about that. I'll take care of everything. Trust me." The words came out before Wesker even considered them and he leaned down again to kiss the younger man. Honestly, keeping their relationship as a secret wasn't the biggest issue he had to work with.

Today, in couple of hours, Irons would come over to discuss about Umbrella with him. There had been an outbreak in the Arklay mountains. The situation was soon going to get out of hand and further preparations were needed: Irons had already suggested that S.T.A.R.S might need to be sent there to "investigate" in a week or two, depending on how long it would take for the media to find out about the deaths. Wesker knew well what Umbrella was creating there in the Arklay mountains, and that knowledge bothered him the first time in his life. He knew what would happen to his team if they went there...

He opened his own pants, took a condom as usual, and thrust into his subordinate without further preparations. The boy moaned and took a firm grip of his shirt. The captain kissed the boy under him again, taking a hold on his legs to thrust deeper and harder.

Wesker looked at Chris's face as he moved, fondling the younger man in the same rhythm. No, he wouldn't let this handsome brunet die, no matter what would happen. He could prevent that, he knew it.

Whatever it would take, he was going to spare the boy. Irons wouldn't need to know. He didn't know anything.

His greatest plan was getting closer. The outbreak had been only a matter of time; soon, very soon, he wouldn't need to be a pitiful weak human anymore. After his transformation, nothing could stop him anymore.

And Chris would be on his side. Perhaps not voluntarily, but he had his means if they were needed. Chris might not understand him at first, but eventually, he would understand. One way or another.

"If there is no end, there can be no beginning..."

He smirked as he thrust into the younger man again and again. Chris moaned and clung onto him, his hands trembling slightly from both pain and pleasure.

Yes, with Chris, his world would be perfect.

A/N

Hellou yellow! Hei vaan kaikki! This is the end of the story ^^ THANK YOU ALL OF YOU. You're all dear to me. But don't get depressed, more is coming! I can say to you that one of my Finnish stories may be translated soon~ and it is HOT WxC :P Of course I keep on writing The Price Is Your Life as well. I'm not over yet! ^^

As the Poets of the Fall sings: "If there is no end, there can be no beginning" This story had to come to its end eventually that I can create something new.

See ya soon! I hope you liked the ending!


End file.
